A slight variable
by nigerundayo smokey
Summary: the Oc of this story is an Overpowered not so great to deal with "person" that's the gimmick. other,concepts powers ,and abilties from other frachises are going to be mention. guess where those powers come from. do not expect an harem in the end.
1. Chapter 1

In all of the universes there is things such variables and constants different timelines have things that they are similar to others and things that made them slightly differences but sometimes great changes don't affect the end results. The multiverse is populated by a lot of powerful creatures that sometimes travel between this timelines this creatures, this things or individuals usually own a lot of knowledge and that that knowledge is power this individual can come in all sizes and forms sometimes as old mad scientists with drinking problems sometimes as abstract concepts an sometimes as something else entirely this is the story of one of them the infortune world that has one of this creatures is call gamindustri will follow this thing in its travel for various incidents during the history of this world this incidents is call the Deity of sin incident.

This world is passing a rough time for being four of their governors and protectors have been capture alongside a candidate if such governor they are call console patrol units or CPUs sometimes call "goddesses" and the CPU candidates It should be consider that this situation is partially their fault since they have been warned and they put a blind eye, the Arfoire syndicate of International crime or ASIC is the reason that the world is in such havoc their main base is in a place call gamindustri graveyard and after 3 years two young woman had been decided two try to save the CPUs .they are call If and compa.

If: We finally made it all the way to gamindustri graveyard.

Compa: yep so it seems.

If: I don't get why are so scared.

Compa: but look all of the weird stuff all over the place.

Histoire interjects: as the name implies, the gamindustri graveyard is where those whose time has passes go.

They all speak about their situation and how many years have passed, how they are going to rescue their friends, and what the ae going to do in cases they are all injured. After a while of searching they finally find them all of them being held by a bunch of cables. Histoire starts to speak.

Histoire: do not attempt to force them free by hand. Compa, use the sharicite.

Compa proceeds to search it in her pouch. A giant robot with no legs finds them.

Ctw judge: I won't allow it. The giant robot proceeds to attack them If hold him while compa tries to wake up the candidate. The candidate starts to wake up.

: I was…...

compa reacted happily: I am so happy you are alive! Let me get the others CPUs too...

If can't hold judge for that long and the candidate joins the fight and fights him …she fails miserably and the sharicite broke.

They somehow manage to retire with an unconscious Nepgear to the basilicom and a few days later …. The Candidate wakes up her name is Nepgear.

Nepgear: good morning….

Compa and If noticed her.

If: you 're finally awake.

Compa: what relief you sleep for so long we were really worried.

Nepgear: Um, I am sorry.

Histoire speaks and she blames herself about what happened three year ago, and explaining what occur in those years in gamindustri. Nepgear also explained how was the battle.

Nepgear speaks: but isn't there anything we can do to stop them?

Histoire responds: yes, one way exists. You and CPU candidates.

Nepgear: wait, me? And I am not the only candidate? After a little more explaining about the candidates been the only ones capable of gather shares.

Nepgear: (there's no way I can beat such opponent; I don't have a chance… or maybe if I got its help) she thought to herself.

If: Isn't that approach to slow? ASIC might be able to gather shares faster the we could reclaim them. Compa agrees.

Histoire mentions: in that, case we could request assistance from the mascots that reside in each nation.

And after More explaining.

Nepgear still thinking.

If: hey you listening, gear?

Nepgear: huh, um, yes, I think that it might be a good idea…... ask for its help.

If: who? Nepgear in nervous voices: you know.

If: don't tell me, it said that it was going to sleep for years.

Nepgear: I know, but also it said that we could ask for help.

Histoire responds her worried: are you sure? I remember the coordinates of where is sleeping.

Nepgear: We need all of the help!

Histoire: if that is the case let me give you this.

Nepgear: what is it?

Histoire: is call the N-gear. It is a portable device with a multitude of functions. It should be invaluable to you. It has the coordinates of where it is.

Time later Unknown cave outside planeptune.

Compa: they are not monsters in here but the cave it's too long.

If: I think we are close. What do you think?

Nepgear: It should be here and we need all the help that I can get.

There it is an ominous wall statue in the deepest part of the cave.

Nepgear: please wake up we need your help.

CRACK! The stone is starting to move and a crack.

…

…

…. RX-78-EVA-OMEGA Operation System Activate…

….. checking bioreactor.

…...getter ray energy: .000000000003%

…...photon power energy:.000000000002%

…use of the 7 black boxes :0%

….. minosvky level: 0

….. AMBAC system: on.

…. all systems green.

…. Warning! if you decide to fully wake up, it might not be at full power.

Initiating booting.

?: sigh-what do you want?

Nepgear: we need your help.

Compa: nep-nep and the others have been…. (starts to cry a little).

?: how many years passed?

Nepgear: 3 years.

?: 3 years! Why do you wake me? I was going to sleep at least 4 years? And you 3 come to wake me up whining?

If: sorry but we need your help and stop complaining.?. - do you all know that I need my beauty nap?

If (angry): just help us already!

?: Is this because that thing I warn all of you about ASIC 3 years ago?

The three of them: yes!

?: you didn't listen to me right?

Silence…

? and now I need help you 3 because you didn't listen to me?

The three: yes. (In apologetic tone).

?: sigh- fine.

? breaks out the stone wall and yawns (If the Emperor had a Text-to-speak device ost: Awaken my Quivering Abs" pillar man remix"). It has the appearance of young man maybe in his early twenties very black hair, half of its face is very pale you could say vampiric and with a very red and demonic red eye the other half is cover in a black fabric with a permanent smile and a mechanic red camera cover in what it seems red glass in the form of some kind of lightning (aka the face of a monokuma) what it wears looks like the jacked of alucard (hellsing) only in the same color as its hair in its right shoulder has a turn A symbol ( ) and in its left shoulder has a digital hazard symbol (from digimon) it has a monokuma doll in the left part of its hips (etemon) it wears leather pants (they are not made of leather)of the same black color and boots more specific manntreads (team fortress 2), if have the guess its voice abridged thing monokuma (its usual annoying voice) sometimes the voice of megatron of beast wars (when is in a more serious tone or planning or scheming something including the yes) its height is 180 cm.

?: where the hell are my cuties?

compa: your cuties?

?: yes, my cuties. Oh, I remember.

It gives a flying kiss to the wall where it came from and they come four crimson pistols they are call the Scarborough Fair Mass produce ver. Two on its hands two in its feet.

(talking to its guns) ?: I just missed all of you, don't worry, I am going to put the four of you in good- proceeds to kiss all of them.

If: are you done?

?: almost, one last kiss- done!

If: well then, let's move out.

Then the new party of four went to the guild.

?: so basically you, and the other four morons went against ASIC in their territory with no plan, and with all of you power diminished. Because you didn't hear me about the piracy, and the overworked developers, and you, dumbasses get capture for three years letting the world almost in anarchy. Am I right?

If: if you putted that way …. You're sorta right.

?- takes a depth breath and sights.

If: well, it looks like we finally arrive (totally changing the subject).

The four enter the guild.

If: what quest are available?

Personal of the guild: there is quest of killing of killing doggos in the virtua forest. Is that fine?

If: we'll take it.

?: whoa! we are going to save the world with this quest (sarcastically).

If: shut up (very angry).

A time later in planeptune

Nepgear: so If you are a member of the guild.

If: yes, and we do sometimes spying.

Nepgear: ….

If: but we mostly focus on ASIC movements here, and other nations.

?: yes, and all of the organization probably suck at that job. Because 3 years and still nothing important has been discover. Pretty useless in my very, very humble opinion.

If (With an angry face) ….

?: It seems, like that I made a point. Do I hit a nerve?

Compa: Why are you so mean?

?: first of all, because, I can, and you can't stop me, and second of all you wake me up from my nap, and I am grumpy, maybe I should sleep for a least a couple of thousands of years.

If: that seems impossible.

?: why?

If: normal beings are not capable of do that

?: but, I've already sleep thousands of years, several times.

Compa: how old are you?

?: last time I check about 17800 years, so I am quite old.

Compa: 17800 years old? how?

?: because I can't age?

If: what are you?

?: some kind of tecnorganic chimera, that has live thousands of years, that, and I am basically Immortal. I why?

The three: … that's the logical answer we guess….


	2. Chapter 2

Compa: so how are bruises Ge-Ge.

Nepgear: I am doing fine.

Compa: It was my pleasure. I am glad my treatment was effective.

If: oh, I see. Compa is the only one thanked.

Nepgear: no, I am grateful to you, too! I am mean if you never came to save me who knows what

would 've happen…

?: what would happen is that you could been trapped.

Nepgear: yes, but, I am happy that I am safe now.

?: oh.

?: compa are you finally a full nurse?

Compa: yes, finally!

?: you know what let lend you some equipment from my inventory.

Compa: ok …. Thanks (very confused).

? searches its inventory.

?: (where is it? ….. a degeneracy engine…some devil fruits… my old EFSF uniform …an Excalibur …. a doomsday device… a master sword… gene-tonics…...top ten of best hats…. a zaku machinegun cartridge…. I really need to clean up this thing…. oh here it is).

?: there you go a medic gun. You just need to put the lever and a beam of healing heals the patient, and when the gauge, it's full you can make someone invincible, it's call an uber.

Compa: that sounds useful (very happy).

?: and this is a crusader's crossbow.

If: why a crossbow?

?: this thing heals at a safer distance, but not as much.

Compa: oh, I see.

?: and the last, and most diabolical, an ubersaw.

Nepgear: what it does?

?: this thing hits slower, but for some reason always crit so, it's pretty unfair to fight against it, and if you hit four times in a row the uber gauge it's full.

Compa: are you sure to give me this?

?: it's only temporary, and besides you want to help. Am I right?

Compa: yes!

?: and to you Nepgear this "special sword" the hidden ability has been lock. (With a malicious smirk).

? has given temporarily Hale's own, professional killstreak, and unusual effect "gehaburn".

Nepgear: thanks (very worried).

If: how about me?

?: yes. how about you?

If (annoyed): ...-sigh.

If: let's go moving (in a very disappointed tone).

Later in the virtua forest.

If: oh, I see finally some dogoos already.

Bang!

?: look how they pop. It is quite relaxing.

BANG! BANG!

?: can we claim the reward now?

Nepgear: they are hopping away!

?: I am going to need a drink after this, or maybe some bleach, neither option sound bad if I am honest.

A few moments later….

If: it's really turning in to chore. All right we've got you cornered.

The dogoos start to merging together.

Nepgear: did they just combine.

?: seems like it. Captain Obvious.

If: things got more challenging for us…

?: talk about yourself.

If: sight- oh, I know gear transform. That'll make this a snap.

Nepgear: transform?

If: you hard drive divinity you haven't used since you come back, right.

?, I don't think she can.

If: why?

?: by her tone. just listen to her.

Compa: huh?

Nepgear: I can't do it! I am to scare to used!

?: whoa! instead of HDD you have PTSD. Can't blame you…. yes, I can (mumbling the last bit).

?: give me a moment.

?: AVAVAGO!("Increase thunders")

And then ? is half naked and a gigantic head of a dragon came from a portal and proceeds to devour the king dogoo, kill in it in one go.

If: what the hell is that?!

?: just a giant demonic dragon call Gomorrah. That I just invoke.

Compa: why are you naked?

?: since my clothes are made of my hair and my hair is necessary for invoking this creature that happens.

If: but why?

?: because, fuck you.

Nepgear: that wasn't a little be of an overkill.

?: ThAt wAsN't A LiTTlE Be Of an OvERkill!

?:it gets the job done, so no complaining.

If: let's just get back to report.

? started to checking what systems are working, while getting back to the guild. This is all in its mind.

?: (so, what systems are working?).

?: (hmmm, my regeneration seems working but not at 100% is kind of slow, time to see the ADAM and EVE production is working at 75%).

?: (so, that means a can use plasmids and vigor but the regen is slower, and I need to wait at least another year to be fully operational god dam those twats for wake me up early)

?: (seems like I can use my devil fruits powers, that's something).

?:(can I use my atomic breath…. or any atomic breath, maybe the showa version….? Not enough energy, I am in basically running in lower specs until next year).

?:(how about my stats?).

RX-78-EVA-OMEGA

Level:1. e+9999999999999999ERROR

Str: undefined.

Vit: undefined.

Men: undefined.

Agi:9999999999999999ERROR.

Tec: Undefined.

Luk: bullshit.

Current percentage of strength 0.0000000001%.

Please wait 301.01 days to fully unlock all power.

?:(me and my low specs mode-sigh).

?:(all tho, where is the fun if I was at maximum output?)

?:(but, I am getting hungry right now, and horny. Maybe later I can satisfice both necessities, I really need something with intelligence to kill, and two kill two birds with one stone).

?: (can I at least go to the gates of hell for some booze? …. Seems like I can. Good!).

?:(what Can I do? … I know (smirks)).

?:(sometimes imagination really is a powerful weapon).

?:(first of all. Get all of the data on all of the servers and I just need a moment)

? starts to access to all of the servers of gamindustri, all of people, and confidential data is starting to be shown, but only that thing sees that.

?: (that's all data of all people and things of gamindustri hmmmm. First of all, there is an illegal chip factory of ASIC chips, if would be really a shame if somebody as attractive as me, messes with their production line how about if I make the chips brick the game consoles).

?: (how about an updates in all games in case the game is run in illegal hardware the difficult is turn to max).

?: (a little be of DRM doesn't harm, always need internet connection).

?: (it should be enough for the time being. yesss!).

?: (they really need to tight up security).


	3. Chapter 3

If: why are you smirking

?: I just, remember something funny.

If: okay….

A few moments later on the guild, the four approach to report.

If: report the results, and get paid is see? Pretty simple process, right?

?: just kill things or go for whatever the hell they want, report, get paid, and ASIC shares drop. (In a condescending tone).

Nepgear (a little annoyed): seems about right.

If: let's go to do another two.

The four: ok then.

2 quest later….

?: do we finish.

If: let's go to see histoire.

If: oops, I totally forgot to give to you, gear.

Nepgear: huh, a present?

?:is that the recipe for that magic healing juice.

If: yep

If: nep gave it to me a while time back.

?: how that hell she managed to create an important product considering she is not that bright?

If: that… is a good question.

Sometime later in the basilicom.

Histoire: ah, perfect timing you three, and it seems you wake it up.

?: yes, what bad luck.

Histoire (ignoring that last bit) : any who, I was able to locate the planeptune mascot .

Compa: wow, really.

Histoire: yes, you will find it in the area known as virtua forest. It seems the mascot is hibernating there

?: finally, some progression in this stupid story. Let's go immediately!

Nepgear: ….

?: Ge-Ge? Are you ok? You look a little pale …

Nepgear: huh? Oh, I am sorry. I am ok, really.

Compa: if you say so.

While going to the mascot location.

Nepgear: planeptower, huh? I wonder If it can transform into a giant robot

?: I don't think so, but I could 100% transform the building in maybe, I don't know a buster machine.

Nepgear: you could do that?

?: yes, I could. I even have all material need it.

If: please, do not transform planeptower in to giant robot.

?: tch, you are not fun. You suck.

If: silence.

Later on the virtua forest-depths….

Nepgear: is the mascot here?

Compa: which way shall we go first?

?: wait!, there is some monsters coming at us.

If: they are acting strange.

?: if that's the case, why the hell we just kill'em.

?: since it's quite obvious that they are being affected by the deity of sin, just look at them, the look evil.

Compa: good idea.

?: you know what?

The three: what?

?: incinerate level 3.

The three: incinerate level 3? what a he-.

A gigantic flame form on ? hand incinerating the monsters. The monsters screamed harshly.

?: OOF, evolve today indeed.

The three: …...sigh- why even bother?

Later…

If: oh, is that over there. I think I see something.

Compa: me, too! Wait…. Huh…? Someone is already there.

?: smell like trouble, that and the methane of this swamp.

Nepgear: seems as though that person is trying to break…. Something what the goodness! Please stop!

?: someone pick the phone, because I am fucking called it

Underling: huh, who the hell are you four? You'd better stay, out of my way kids.

?: how many days would take for someone to find her body in this swamp? Asking for a friend.

If: please, stop.

?: you're right, is better if I eat her. I am getting pretty hungry right now.

The of them three: shut up!

Compa: what are you doing to the mascot.

Underling: uh, destroying it, duh. Order from ASIC. They are a nuisance.

If: you're a member of ASIC, then?

?: no shit Sherlock.

If: tch! (very angry at that thing).

Underling: I'm a proud member of ASIC's front-line infantry. Don't you forget it.

?: I didn't know that ASIC has so low standards for an underling like you.

Compa: seems like it.

If: mmmhmm.

Nepgear: yep, yep.

Underling: what!? Where the hell gives you the idea of me being an underling.

?: the lines on the scrip. Look even has several grammar error.

Nepgear: did you just break the fou-

?: I know things. LOTS OF THINGS! (in a creepy tone).

Nepgear: if she's just an underling maybe I could fight her.

?: Nepgear never underestimate an opponent unless you are me in that case you can, but since you are not me, so you can't.

Underling: now you really pissed me off! You'll regret call me that.

A beat down later…

Nepgear: kya!

?: see, that happen.

If: jeez! How is she that powerful?!

?: maybe push-ups, set ups, and plenty of juice.

Compa: maybe is because ASIC shares.

?: I think my theory is more correct.

Underling: hah… for so much bark, you idiots had no bite. Now to kill one by one starting with…

Nepgear: Eep!

Underling: let's start with. You, brat.

Nepgear: Um, well, but…. I didn't do anything.

?:at least you are aware.

If: you are not helping.

If: watch out!

If takes a hit. Quite the bruise.

Nepgear: If?!

?:no, it's the ghost of Christmas past hunting you!

Compa: shut up!

If: oh… good just in the nick of time.

Nepgear: goodness no, it's not good at all! why did you save me like that? I am not even carry on my own weight ….

?: you know that, we can heal her right away with the medic gun?

Compa: shhh!

If: that's not important. I save you because I wanted to. Nothing more.

Nepgear: I don't understand.

?: (this is taking too much time).

If: I wasn't there to help you all, three year ago … I don't want to feel that helpless again …

?: (you put the lime in the coconut and drink'em both up…) (singing internally).

If: so I decided to protect you, and everyone else, no matter what.

Nepgear: IF ….

?: (sora ni sobieru kuro ga ne shiro supaa robotto majinga z …. Rocket punch) (singing the opening of mazinger z).

Underling: yuck. Enough of the soap opera crap. If you two wanna die together, I'd be happy to grant that wish.

?: finally, someone is speaking my language.

Nepgear: (I am so scared but I need to fight, otherwise all of my friend will suffer…)

Nepgear: I won't let that happen!

If: finally, …. You got your passion back. Think you can take her on yourself?

Nepgear: I can win. I swear it!

?: come on, I don't have all day.

If: Atta girl. Now then, Nepgear ….

Nepgear: um?

If: let pass my strength over to you

If kisses, and Nepgear transforms.

?: usually takes an Asian bald guy with no nose, and a Freaky Alien Genotype to someone to transform, but this is how CPUs work I guess.

A fight sequence later… which resume in a reverse beatdown.

Underling: that's not fair! I mean, transform and stuff? C'mon.

?: I think is fair and balance with no exploits what so ever.

Nepgear: I'll spare your life if you leave now in peace.

Underling: "oh yes ma'am, thank you so much …" I've got a job to do.

?: If that's the case, can I broke every single bone of her?

Underling: um…. Get the hell away from me!

Underling proceeds to break the mascot.

Nepgear: no wait!

Underling breaks the mascot

?: I totally one hundred percent, that I didn't see that coming.

Compa: the mascot!

Underling: serves it right.

And she runs away, like a coward.

Nepgear: oh no… the mascot…

Purple disc: worry not CPU candidate.

Nepgear: huh? A voice…? but who?

Purple disc: I am this nation mascot. How unexpected have my body destroy while I was sleeping…

?:at least you didn't wake up to the sound of three brats whining about saving the world.

If: get over it!

?: never!

Nepgear: u-um, so are you ok? I mean, you are talking even after you got smashed to pieces…

Purple disc: "okay" is not quite accurate, but fortunately, I was able to separate part of my power from my body.

?: isn't that so convenient?

The three plus the purple disc: shhh!

Purple disc: here I grant you what power I have left you.

Nepgear gets a power up

Nepgear: goodness. this is the power of the nation's mascot, then?

?: I don't perceive any difference.

The three plus the purple disc: sigh- (what the hell is wrong with this thing?)

Purple disc: CPU candidate, I have no way of knowing what has transpired since I belong my slumber. But I have faith that you will use my power for a just cause.

?: (smirks in conquest timeline).

If: …. the mascot just vanished completely man what close call.

Nepgear: yes. But we managed all thanks to you If.

Compa: not fair …. If got brave and lovey-lovey with Ge-Ge.

If: wh-what!? N-no, that's no how it was, um, oh! Let's hurry up back and report to histoire

?: I've everything recorded, since my eyes are cameras.

If: no! sight-… just, let's go to see histoire.

While going back ….

?: Nepgear, can I ask a question?

Nepgear: what it is it?

?: I know that you're a CPU candidate but if you have the power or choice, what would you choose be a god or a demon? Just for morbid curiosity.

Nepgear: hmm, god or a demon? I think I would choose a god

?: so that is your resolve huh, I see.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the basilicom….

Histoire: It seem that you have indeed secured the power planeptune mascot. However, …...

?: seems, that everyone and their mothers know about it. Also that incompetent twat said that she was going to Lastation.

Nepgear: We should chase her quick, or she'll get ahead of us again.

Histoire: I see that Nepgear's passion has been relit.

?: There is nothing, like a good old developing character event to make things smoothly.

Nepgear sights: Um yes, I 'm still fighting some of my fear, but I should be fine now.

Histoire: Excellent. I suggest you do I said and hurry over Lastation next.

?: Don't tell me, that now we are going to need to "regain shares, and search the mascots".

Histoire: Yes, but also about the other CPUs candidates that reside in Lastation and Lowee. Seek their and in your journey as well.

Compa: That would make them Noire's and Blanc's younger sisters...

?(In a very sarcastic tone): No, that would make them part of the council of "who is gamindustri greatest dancer?" of course they are their fucking sisters.

Heavy angry sighting….

Histoire: Each nation has their own situation to deal with, so they may refuse at first ... but making contact is vital. After all, I am certain they share your desire to save their sister.

If: Sound like we have our plan. Let's go to Lastation tomorrow! We really need to recover.

Nepgear: Right!

Later in the middle of the night. Everyone are sleeping with the exception of someone, guess who it is.

?: sigh- I can't sleep I am hungry and horny. "every time I'll close my eyes…."

?: whatever… my sensors indicate that everyone is sleeping. Maybe I should go for a quick meal.

? very silently went out the basilicom and into the city searching for a prey. Under the cover of night, no, one notices it. it founds a perfect prey, one of ASIC goons receiving merchandise, totally defend less without looking or hearing his impending doom.

ASIC goon: seem like this is the last box of Arfoire chips. Uf what a day.

? grows a special tail call "The imperfect tail" and waits the perfect moment to strike. One of the chips fall to the ground. The goon quickly grabs it from the ground. And in just one second ? grabs the goon quickly and tightly. Putting its hand on the mouth of the poor man, the man can't scream now or scape. Then ? stabs him on the back with its tail, ? starts to absorb slowly but painfully the man.

There is only a face of panic on the man, ? enjoys that face and the panic of its victim. After a few minutes there is only the clothes of the man, and nothing else.

?: not bad, but I think I need more to have both necessities satisfied.

Another goon appears.

ASIC goon 2: everything right body.

? (emulating perfectly the voice of the first goon): Everything is fine, em… dude I want to talk about something that happened to me yesterday. Can you come here?

ASIC goon 2: sure!

?: I'll be waiting.

It isn't necessary to explain what happened next.

Then continues to hunt more prey. All of the targets were ASIC workers, only the clothes remained. At 2:00 am. Is satisfied, and went back to the basilicom. Finally, ? is sleeping.

In the next morning…...

If: everyone is ready?!

?: I am ready!

Compa: and me!

Nepgear: me to!

Histoire comes quickly in to the room.

Histoire: It seems like a lot of the chips of ASIC were found, alongside scatter uniforms of ASIC. I can't explain how this happened.

?: It was the cycle of life.

Compa: um, what did you to those poor people?

?: A midnight meal.

Compa: eeeeeeeeeh?

?: I was hungry, and I needed a snack.

Compa: But, they were people.

?: So, what? Didn't everyone learn about how the food chain works.

If: THEY WERE HUMANS!

?: I've never complained about your diet. Besides that, since technically I am not a human, I don't see the problem, is this like a cultural shock for everyone?

If: you just can't go to eat people.

?: Yes, I can.

If: Is wrong!

?: I don't need your morality lesson, deal whit it.

If: sigh- did you at least get some information?

?: As matter of fact, yes I retained the memories of all of them. I can send all of the important data to histoire digitally, and send it!

Histoire: I receive all of the information.

?: Good.

Compa: What were you ate three year ago, little bit after Nep-nep, Ge-ge, Iffy, you, and me met?

?: Oh, a flashback in this shitty story.

Flashback three years ago….

?: see, A flashback.

Three years ago…

Compa: What are you eating? Can I have some?

?: This is called green soylent, sorry this is special food for me.

Compa: Oh, I see….

End of flashback.

?: ah, I see. The main ingredient of green soylent, can you guess?

If: Human!

?: Correct!

Compa: also, you were drinking something.

?: It was a fine wine mixed it, whit philosopher's stone.

If and Nepgear: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! A PHILOSOHER'S STONE!

If: like the ones that exist in legends!

?: yup!

If: but, how!

?: well! You need a "special transmutation circle" and the key ingredient, human souls, although you can substitute the human soul for more "special souls" and get a purer one but, It's a luxury. Humans souls are enough.

Everyone besides ?: Is that the reason of why you can't age?

?: nope, I use them because give my drink a nice fruity flavor. Mostly raspberry.

If: so, you are using an objects only even heard in legend or stories, that are made of human souls. And use them as something to spice up your drinks!

?: DING! DING! DING!

If: Just, let's go to Lastation.


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time in the Gamindustri graveyard…

A giant yellow monster, Ctw judge, a gaogaigar knock-off, and a woman with one eye star to talk. They are Ctw trick, Ctw brave, Ctw magic, and of course judge.

Ctw magic: It seems like our production line of chips has been compromised. I don't know how this happen but, even with the Deity of sin influence our hardware doesn't work as intended. Does any of you has any Idea.

Ctw Brave: I just received the report. Our chips, not only don't work anymore but also they brick the hardware. This just happen about a day ago.

Ctw trick: looks like our shares are plummeting (giggling)

Ctw Judge: WHO EVER DID THAT NOT ONLY DO THAT BUT, ALSO IN THE SUDDEN ACTUALIZATION OF THE GAMES THEY NEED AN ALWAYS CONECTION! I DON'T KNOW WHO DO THAT, BUT IF A I FOUND IT. I'LL KILL HIM/HER!

Ctw magic: This started when the candidate scape. There is a connection. In the same day we couldn't destroy the planeptune mascot.

Ctw brave: maybe, you are right. The last night several of our storage house were attacked, but we didn't found any witnesses or any person, all of our workers disappeared. The storage fell in the hands of the guild.

Ctw judge: THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

Ctw trick: we don't even know who did this.

Ctw magic: we should focus on the candidate, everyone agrees!

Everyone: yes!

Ctw magic: well if that is the case we are going to attack the candidate right now.

Everyone: yes!

Suddenly a black fog engulfs the four of them.

Ctw magic: What is this? Am I hearing a voice?

Unknown: this is the Deity of sin, and I am talking telepathically to you my dear magic.

Ctw magic: such an honor!

Deity of $in: I believe such a rushed plan is not going to work, my cute magic.

Ctw magic: why not?

DeITy oF sIn: Because I think is better if we just stick with what we have in schedule. My resurrection after all is inevitable.

Ctw magic: How about the candidate?

D31ty 0f $1n: don't worry about her. Continue stealing the mascots.

Ctw: As you wish my master.

UNDEFINIED OF SIN: One last warning. Do not trust the other ctws, even if they have a fragment of my soul there is something wrong with them, and you are the only that I can trust my dear.

Ctw magic: Understood!

In the same place….

Ctw judge: WHAT IS HAPPENING? I AM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE. Huh a voice ….

Deity of ERROR: My hammer of justice, and one of my most trust worthy soldier "judge" It is a I , your master the deity of siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin%. I am sending my voice through your mind.

Ctw judge: what my true god wants?

n: how about instead you wait the candidate to get stronger, so then you can have the fight you always wanted.

Ctw judge: I COULD NEVER THINK ABOUT THAT! THAT IS BRILLIANT! AS EXPECTED OF OUR MASTER!

Deityofsin: And about the hardware don't worry our time is going to come. And one last thing before I go don't trust the other Ctws the don't have the same vision as I have, just guard the goddesses, and when time comes you 'll get your reward.

Ctw judge: AS YOUR COMMAND!

Next is trick…...

Ctw trick: I can't see anything…... maybe I should stay in home looking at little girl's photos AHAHA. What am I hearing?

UNDEFINED- UNDEFINED-UNDEFINED: Oh, it isn't that trick? My most scheming soldier. It's me the … your master.

Ctw magic: It is really you?

Deit- of siiiiiin: Yes, sorry for intrude your thoughts. but I have something important to tell you. If you accept as reward after my resurrection, I am going to give you the power of control all of the little girls that your heart desires. And well I only trust you.

Ctw trick (happily): really? What I need to do?

Ddddddddddeeeity of sssin: yes, you only need to proceed as intended no need to attack now. I am so close to revive myself. Instead of wasting time in something that obviously is unnecessary, just take time to yourself and your hobbies. Well after all the others do not comprehend such a refined taste. Why even bother to follow them? Just be yourself. This are my instructions to you.

Ctw trick: I accept!

And the last one brave….

Ctw brave: huh, what happen? What is trying to communicate with me?

Deidad del pecado: Can you hear me? Is me you master, and I want to speak to you. My most noble, and brave soldier.

Ctw brave: What my lord wants to tell me?

Dei…: I am very worried that my most noble soldier has to be with those others three, after all your goal are pure, I mean worry about how children can get videogames. Such a justified cause, while the others don't care about the kids. When I resurrect I promise to bring happiness to all children.

Ctw: is that true?

(Do you already figured out who is this?): yes. I can't lie to the most noble, and honorable part of my soul. The hardware failure is probably their fault. They already figured that if I ever revive, I could grant happiness to those that are need it. This just my warning do not tell anyone or you could be destroyed, just stick with the original plan and do not raise any flags, keep your head down. There isn't too much time I hope you listen to me, Goodbye from now.

Ctw brave: I would take this information, thanks.

After that the black fog disappears but, there is a miasma in all of the Ctws and the don't know that.

Ctw magic: I think is better to not interfere now, we 'll just stick with the original plan, and not have a direct confrontation with the candidate just yet. Does everyone agree?

All of them looking at each other suspiciously: yes!

After that everyone just went in their merry ways. But there is a familiar silhouette in just looking at them, then its stating to talk.

?: Well, that was easy. How simple were these beings? They all were played like a goddam fiddle. Just pushing the right buttons and I get away with everything. Although being classified as demon lord kinda helps, just not as a demon lord that has an army of demons (well, I have one) but as demon lord that tricks and corrupts. Well time to just search were those incompetents.

After a few minutes of walking

?: Found them! Just by look at them I can't help but laugh at them, talk about Schadenfreude. Now I just have to send the report, and sent. Maybe I should put something that indicates that they are here, hmmmm later. Now I think is better to me to hide in plain sight. I know!

Ctw magic came…

Ctw magic: what this yellow flower are doing here? Maybe this is a signal of our god.

Then she lives. The yellow flowers are starting to hum your best friend (undertale ost)

?: sight- this is going to work apparently. I don't think the mind if I take the souls of this spooky place, well I didn't lie about the Deity of sin Unavoidable resurrection but, I am going to make sure that she wishes to stay dead. In the meantime, I should prepare some good insults, and burns when Neptune and the others get liberated.


	6. Chapter 6

The four of them finally arrived to Lastation.

Nepgear: Wow, Lastation is chock full of nifty gadgets and machines….!

?: They seem a little to outdated, and look this place is all polluted and not that very efficient but, if like it I can't do much.

Nepgear: did you really need to suck all of the fun?

?: maybe.

Compa interjects

Compa: Is this your first time coming here, Ge-Ge?

Nepgear: sighs- Yes, but I've heard stories from Neptune about it. She'd bring baggies of gears sometimes…. (her eyes brighten) Oh, this place looks like so much fun for tinkering….! It'd be great if we could look around a bit…

If: Cool your jets. We have more important things to deal right now.

Nepgear: Y-yeah, you are right. We have to do our best, or Lastation will be on danger…. Must. Not. Window shop.

?: Speak for you. I've already ordered several tons of: Liquid nitrogen, rocket fuel, Anti-ice, lubricants, etc. the bad thing was, that they didn't have helium-3. oh, well.

Nepgear a little angry: That isn't fair! Why you can buy things, and I can't?

If: Both of you stop right now!

Compa: Iffy, do you know of any leads?

If: Well, we should head to the guild first. We can get intel on quest to recover shares there, too.

The four of went to guild while Nepgear and ? keep arguing.

In the guild….

Compa: Not much traffic here today…

If: This place must be pretty firmly under ASISC's control. I hope we can get some intel…

?: We can always torture them, or see what is literally on their brains.

If: Just…. Shut up.

Nepgear: Oh, while you gather information, allow me to go and accept a few quest.

?: Have fun!

Nepgear gets out searching for quests for a few minutes….

Nepgear: Excuse me, I'd like to see what quests are available.

A mysterious girl: Excuse me, I'd like to see what quests are available.

Nepgear: huh?

Mysterious girl with suspicious black hair: hmm?

? looks at both.

?: (oh, look more plot).

Nepgear: (She looks to be about my age …. Should a young human girl really take on such dangerous work?)

Mysterious girl: Are you here to do quest, too?

?: ( Life is like hurricane here in … )

Nepgear: Huh, Me Y-Yes, that's right.

Mysterious girl: Huh. Are sure about this? I mean, you're still a kid.

Nepgear: Huh? B- but you're a kid, too…

?: ( Ducktales. Woo-ooo )

Mysterious girl: I 'm an exceptional exception. You have no idea how tough I am. But I need to get stronger, so I can….

Nepgear: so you can…...?

?: (It would be a shame if I interrupt this interaction with my thoughts but… I'll just continue singing. this is garnet. back together )

Mysterious girl: Uh, nothing. Why are you looking for a quest anyway?

Nepgear: I wanted to help people of this nation, and try to regain shares for the CPUs.

?: (Where is the option to skip dialog? I am getting bored …more dialog…

…...and more….

… almost…..)

Mysterious: Uh-huh... well my name is Uni. What's yours?

Nepgear: I' m Nepgear. I hope we can become friends, Uni.

Uni: Nepgear, huh? All right then, Nepgear, since we're acquainted now you wanna team up and complete a quest together?

Nepgear: You mean…. You and me?

?: (finally some progress!)

Uni: Yeah I always do this stuff alone, so it might be a good change of pace to try working with someone else.

Nepgear: Okay, yeah! That sounds like fun. Let's go together!

Now with a new member, went to do some quests. They came to rebeat resort.

Compa: Wow, so you made a cute little friend while we were at the guild?

Uni: Oh. So you weren't doing quest by yourself. I guess that's to be expected I mean, those arms of yours are like, paper thin.

Nepgear: N-Nuh-uh! I am not weak… Well…. Okay, maybe a little, but…

?: at least you are admitting it.

If: Cut the bullying already, and you don't start with the self- deprecating already nonsense.

Uni: In any case, if there are five of us, this quest will be a joke. Let's get over quick, all right?

While walking…

?: Hey! If.

If: What?

?: this Uni girl, doesn't seem familiar?

If: What do you mean?

?: She looks similar to Noire.

If: I don't think so.

?: I bet 1000 credits that she's this nation CPU candidate.

If: Deal! But I think you are going to lose.

A little more walking

Uni pointing at ?: Hey! You.

?: What?

Uni: Can I see your weapons?

?: If you stop pester me, yes.

Uni: Jeez. How all of you manage to deal with this guy?

If: circumstances…

Uni: Ok? Let me see them. So, you dual wield this pistol, they look very fancy.

?: Actually, I am a quad wielder look the back of my feet, and thanks I bought the plans for these pistols, and constructed myself.

Uni: Quad wielder?... wait, how did you shoot them?

?: "Magic". Look at that mob.

? proceeds to shoot some poor mob with a pistol of its feet.

BANG! -BANG!

?: See, took me a lot of practice to shoot precisely, look at this but, before that could you guy retire a little.

The four of them: right!

(bayonetta ost let's dance boys)

? starts to breakdance while shooting a lot bullets. Killing all of the mobs in the area, with a few bullets for each one.

?: few, the first time I tried that I ended up shooting myself in the head, and breaking a few bones in the process.

Uni: That was…

?: I know, are you happy now? Can we continue?

Uni: ok?! Does he do this kind of thing all the time?

If: sigh- yes "It" does.

Uni: …...

Meanwhile while an incompetent Underling is close

Underling: Tch! They already made it here…... At this rate they'll totally be getting in my way…. Fine. I'll finish them off this time, and I'll do it before they know what hit 'em.

Back to our heroes and ?.

?: (I think someone incompetent is coming. My senses are tingling).

Uni: There, all done! What did I tell you, easy or what?

Nepgear: We finished so fast… Uni you're really strong.

Uni: Same goes for you, Nepgear. Better than I thought. But I don't think I am match for him…...

Uni pointing at ? , while ? is finish the last mobs dancing and shooting bullets, gracefully.

? while singing the worm chase from crash bandicoot twinsanity: "I am a beautiful ballerina".

Uni: ….

Nepgear: yeah… I know the felling, and it's like to be called an "it".

Uni: …...ok…

Compa: Heeheee, those two are already such close friends.

If: looks that way. It's the first I've seen a sincere smile from Nepgear, since we rescue her.

Compa: But I'm a bit jealous, too…... I mean I've known Nepgear for way longer that girl…

If: Oh, stop it. Don't get jealous over kids being kids.

Underling: The hell you think you brats are doing? Having a picnic in the middle of a dungeon!?

If: huh?

Compa and if got knocked out...

Nepgear: If? Compa.

Underling: Heh. I got rid of the chaperones with barely any effort at all. Next up… you stupid brats!

?: I think; you are forgetting someone.

Underling: oh, fuck. Um doesn't matter anyway.

Uni: Who's this.

?: Is just a hoe, with barely any resemblance of intelligence, call Underling.

Nepgear: She's one of ASIC's low-ranking peons.

Underling: I am not a hoe, and I told you to stop calling me that!

?: but! You dress like one, smell like one, and talk like one. And besides as already told you the name "Underling" is in the scrip. Am I right writer?

Writer: ummm…...Just, don't pull me into this mess.

?: fine whatever.

Nepgear: (What the… I think Neptune was the only one to… never mind….)

Uni: ASIC, huh? Stay back, Nepgear let me handle this one.

Nepgear: huh, (what was I doing, oh yes I remember). No way I'm fighting too. I can't let her get away with hurting my childhood friends!

Underling: You caught me off guard last time but now I'll beat you to…... a…... huh?

Both Uni and Nepgear transform.

Underling: Y-you're kidding me! What the hell man!?

?: I think both of you have this under control. If you excuse me I am going to play Il vento d' oro on my synthesizer, while sitting on my rancho relaxo, also helping compa and If.

While Uni and Nepgear fight Underling. ? sits down and starts to play. And also speak with both If and compa.

?: hey! If!

If wounded: wha-.

?: I have won the bet!

If: Sigh-could you heal us?

?: alrighty then.

? has used "Mediarahan" on Compa, and If.

Compa: thanks!

?: seems, like the fight has ended.

Underling: Dammit! Thus has to be considered cheating! Two CPU candidates against one normal person!? You'll paid!

Underling runs away…..

?: I don't know what she's complaining, it could had been a lot worse if I had participated.

Uni: Nepgear…... You're a ….

Nepgear: You too, Uni…? Then you must be Lastation's CPU candidate! I came here to look for you!

?: See, that If. I've won!

If: aright, aright, have your stupid money!

?: YAY! This is true happiness!

Uni: Tch!

Nepgear: Could you please help us? We want to save the CPUs—our sisters –and protect Gamindustri…

Uni: Don't come any closer!

Nepgear: huh!?

Uni: Why? Why are YOU here, and not my sister, huh!?

? (pointing at If an compa): Because, those two couldn't free anyone else.

Uni: She didn't let me go along with her three years ago… I could've save them I went! I could've done what you failed to do!

?: Or, hear me out. You could've failed just like her ended up trapped, just like her. Do you really think you could've done a difference, girl? Your country could've ended In worse state, so tell me. Do your really believe that crap? Do you?

Uni: How dare you!?

? (maliciously): Does it hurt the truth? Hmmm, yes it does! Imagine If you were there and failed anyway. Would we have this conversation? Hmmmm. I don't think so. Grow up kid! I let you to think about this as homework.

Uni: ….

Nepgear: I…I'm really sorry …. I couldn't help back then, but … I'm doing my best to rescue them now.

Uni: Shut Up! I don't want to hear any of your voices ever again!

Nepgear: Wait, Uni!

Compa: weren't you went too harsh on her?

?: She's was thinking in good "what if scenarios" but, sometimes a simple decision can take you to worse places, she was technically "lucky" that she wasn't there, that and well she wanted to be treated as an "adult" I treated like on. Whatever, she's is going to come back sooner, or later.

Nepgear: you, think so?

?: yep! How about if we go to rest? After all of this.

Everyone: yes.

In the place that they are staying…

?: Nepgear could you give for a moment all of your processor Units? I think they may need and overhaul. Everyone el go to bed.

Compa and If: yes.

Nepgear: ok?!

?: Also your beam launcher. I'll be done by tomorrow.

Later at night in ? room

Knock-knock.

?: sighs- Who's there?

Nepgear: Is me! Can I enter?

?: I am busy.

Nepgear: Please.

?: Just enter. GODDAMMIT.

Nepgear: So, um…

?: Is this about what happen with Uni or your equipment?

Nepgear: I just, want to talk.

?: Sighs- Why me? Don't you have the other two losers?

Nepgear: jeez- why are you so hard to approach?

?: The answer is "age", and if you don't have anything to say, go away.

Angry Nepgear noises

?: Well, I'll continue working on these things.

Nepgear gets close to the working table.

? (mumbling to itself): And if I put this thing here. I am going to have better performance.

Nepgear: huh, how can you use your hands like that? I mean now instead of normal hands, now they look robotic, and you have extra limbs on your back. Huh, they look like the robotic arms used on factories.

?: sigh- I shape shift my body in order to have these extra manipulators, same with my hands. They are far more precise than "normal hands" and I can retool them to have useful tools like welders, or tweezers. And when you have to do very delicate jobs, like upgrading your equipment they are a lot better.

Nepgear: Does it hurt? You know change your hands for "manipulators".

?: Maybe at first. But as some priestess said "you'll get used to", and well after thousands of years I get used to. As matter of fact after thousands of years you'll get good at everything, and used to everything, but is a long way of trial and error, and suffering lots of suffering.

Nepgear: I see…...

Nepgear gets closer

? very angrily: Why are you getting closer?

Nepgear: Um, I want to see how you work.

? takes a deep breath and sighs: Deploying AT- field.

Nepgear: What is this?

?: Is some kind of force field, metaphorically is a force field that keeps me out of true connections with other intelligent beings, and is a literally a force field that will keep you out of my personal space. If you still want to talk and see what I am doing, do not come close.

Nepgear annoyed: fine…... but, why are you like this?

?: hmmm why. Are you sure you want the truth kid? Can you handle it?

Nepgear: Yes! And I am not a kid!

?: Ok. Ready for it, I am going to go M. Night Shyamalan down your throat.

Nepgear: I don't know who's that is. But, yes!

?: here there comes, dramatic pause.

Nepgear: Just tell me already!

?: I used to be human, but as you see not anymore.

Nepgear gasps: You were…. but, what happened to you?

?: Well, I wanted power, and I just found power beyond what I could imagine but, I had to sacrifice a lot of things, including of course my humanity, my mental health, and many other things. Man I really miss my reflection on a mirror. Believe me I had done many horrible things (  
It's not like I regret it) But, I keep going, and going, and going, endlessly. And well, I have lost a lot of people, and experience lots of terrible things. Do you thing the state of your sister is bad? Or your fight against the Ctws? Oh boy, I have some stories, that kind of thing messes you up big time. Oh, and don't forget about having unlimited sources of power, that also messes you up. And in the end you became like me. The quite "attractive and good looking" creature that you have the privilege to talk with.

Nepgear: is that everything?

?: well, that's the resume version but, yes!

Nepgear: but, what is your goal in the end?

?: My goal is becoming …... Why should tell you? If you are done get the hell out of here.

Nepgear: I want know more!

?: heck no! Now get the hell out here! I am going to give you your equipment tomorrow! Now go!

Nepgear: tch- fine…

Nepgear lives the room

?: Gureto daze! Now I am at peace and alone…... Becoming "EVERYTHING" that's my end goal. (giggling)

?: sigh- I got too excited that even my zero scrander came out. Jeez! Whatever let's just continue working then.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later…

?: I think, I am done. I really need a quick snack…

A murderous rampage later…

?: Finally, time to sleep.

Then, ? petrifies itself in order to sleep while doing a flamboyant pose.

The next morning after it wakes up, went to reunite to everyone else.

?: Morning! I've finished the upgrades

If: Morning!

Compa: Good morning!

Nepgear: morning! that's good.

?: could you try them?

Nepgear: ok!

Nepgear transforms…

?: How does the new equipment feel? It might look the same but, you'll see.

Nepgear: It feels, lighter.

?: I reinforced the vital areas with this rare metal called "Chrome-digizoid" and is on vital areas, like your chest, and your head. The rest is Luna titanium alloy fiber for better movement, and armor. The chrome-digizoid can take quite beating, high temperatures, and can slowly regenerate itself. The Luna titanium, might not be as resistant but, you could technically do an atmosphere re-entry with some trouble, and some maintenance is required.

Nepgear: That is amazing. Could you tell me later how to use those metals?

?: Maybe later if I had a good mood. Now try to float a little.

?: ok!

Nepgear floats a little just enough to get out the ground

?: How does it feel?

Nepgear: I feel more in control!

?: If, could you kick her?

If: WHY!?

?: I need to see, if all systems work properly. And she isn't going to feel too much pain thanks to the new improved armor.

If: Are you all right with this Gear?

Nepgear: yes! I want to what I can do now.

If kicks her hard. Sending her flying. But Nepgear Didn't seem in any trouble and quickly rebalance herself.

?: The Auto-balancer system, is working as intended.

Nepgear flies back to them.

Nepgear: I didn't feel any pain. And I quickly regained my balance back.

?: yep, that is the auto-balancer system. I adapted in such way a long side a Bio-computer in order to read your thoughts, and feelings. Making your movements while flying smoother. The Bio-computer also helps with a more automated target system, that you could turn off at will.

Nepgear (with bright eyes): whoa! This technology is so different; I want to know more.

?: I call these new processor units as "the lilac TYPE formula 91", or "LTF91", or just the "F91" in honor of where this technology came from.

Happy Nepgear noises

?: And then you have your new "hyper mega beam launcher". Better performance, higher penetration, longer range, has a new scope, with an option to install easily a large disc radome capable too have an even better sensor range, the blade of the beam blade of the muzzle can be longer or shorter depending of your preferences, and a special last resort attack call the" guillotine burst" is a high output shooting mode it drains quite a lot of energy. For material are kinda the same as your processor unit only instead, of Lune titanium fibers, they are normal parts of that metal.

Nepgear (happily): yay!

?: and lastly, a shield that might not you has a beam canon that fires at 3-round burst shot at the front. Can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat, has three extra e-packs in case of your launcher dies, and you don't have time to recharge.

Nepgear: I see.

?: overall, the processor unit uses a lot less shares, than your previous one. has some EMP shielding and radiation.

Nepgear: THAT IS GREAT!

?: Hear me out, the machine is only as good as it pilot, so don't get to cocky. Here in this tablet is the manual for how to use all of the functions of your processor unit and weapon.

Nepgear: all right! Let me see: the tittle of the manual is "You, and your new equipment. You dumbass" ….

If: You couldn't take of the sass. Huh.

?: You all know me well.

Nepgear: But, I am still happy, thanks.

?: Just, remember you're a guinea pig for testing this.

Nepgear: sigh- fine….

Compa: I think you have something written on your back Ge-Ge. I think it says S.N.R.I, and you have a F91 one your left shoulder, and ? logo on your right shoulder (the one on its right eye).

?: Oh, those are the manufactures logos, as well the model number. If you see both of your launcher, and your new shield you'll find a very stylish AE, and my logo. The S.N.R.I and the AE are where the technology came from. I like to give credit to the rightful owners.

Nepgear: Oh, but what the logos mean besides your logo. I am curious.

?: Strategic Naval Research Institute, and Anaheim Electronics. Both of these manufactures have very interesting products. Anyway we need to move up, and get to work.

Nepgear: ok …. (I wanted to know more)

If: Let's go.

Compa: yes.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later…

Compa: We aren't having any luck with finding the Mascot, are we?

Nepgear: We asked around as much as we could. Maybe nobody knows about it?

?: Something as important as the Mascot shouldn't be known, as matter of fact is better if stays as national secret.

If: No option left. We'll pay a visit to this nation's oracle.

Nepgear: Oracle? Oh, that's right. Every nation has someone like Histoire to help the CPU, right?

Compa: But iffy, why didn't go to see the Oracle first if you'd knew be able to help?

?: I fucking agree. Why didn't go to see the oracle first? You cunt!

If: sighs- I still don't want to go. The Oracle doesn't have the best reputation, so to speak.

?: Neither I do. Let's go to see this "Oracle".

And they went to Lastation's Basilicom.

If: And don't say anything that could bring us trouble. Did you hear me?

? with sass: yeeeeess moooom. I promise to behave.

If: Just, don't say anything.

?: yes! (fingers crossed).

They speak to the Oracle.

If: Pardon us.

Compa: Hello.

A gray hair lady: Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. I am Kei Jinguji, The Oracle of this nation. And I ready know that you have questions for me. Isn't that right If and Compa from Planeptune?

?: (hmm, look at that now there is a tomboy. Talk about having everyone's taste. Am I right?)

Compa: Huh? How did you know us…?

Kei: Intelligence gather is business economics 101. I've gathered info on you both since your arrival.

If: Definitely earned that reputation.

?: And who are you again?

If: tch!

Nepgear: Um, we're looking for the nation's Mascot…... Do have any information on where might be?

Kei: Whether I do or don't is irrelevant. I'd like to ask you how much my information would be worth to you?

Nepgear: It's worth?

Kei: Of course. Properly exchanging Information through an agreed-upon values system is key to any business.

?: (oh, I know this kind of person)

Compa: But we don't have a lot of Credits…

?: Let me handle this.

If: you...

?: Shhh, I crossed my fingers. Cough- hmmm, so you're Kei right. This our counter offer since need the information of the mascot in order to save your goddess. So what do you bring to the table?

Kei: (what? I don't have information of this person) mmm what was your name again?

?: my name doesn't matter. What it matter is, what do you offer to us? Or don't you want to see your goddess? Who knows? We might have information that you don't know.

Kei: …...

?: you know what. Since making favors is also business 101. We'll make you a favor. And you told us what we need, and as bonus we'll tell you a little about what happened to back heart three years ago. Deal?

Kei: …...

?: come on. After all is equivalent exchange.

? open it hands in order to accept the deal.

Kei: … deal…...

Kei almost shakes the hand of ? before compa interjects.

Compa: umm. Why your hand is engulfing in a blue sort of demonic flames.

?: whoops this is how I used to make deals, let me turn this off. Sorry for the inconvenience.

? blew the flames. And shake Kei hand.

?: Thanks for doing business.

Kei: Right… (I have a bad feeling about this).

?: So what favor you were going to ask?

Kei: ummm…. (did he read my….?) Our nation is currently a very special item. All we lack some crucial materials. Perhaps you've heard of these? We need a treasure gem and a good chunk of hematite.

Nepgear: How rare are talking…?

If: So rare that you won't find them at any regular vendor. There is no info about where to find them, either. This an incredible one-sided trait.

?: IF, this deal is like life itself. "unfair" and besides we already make the deal. So shut up.

If: tch!

?: well now, you three tell her how was the battle three years ago, and how did you fail at the battle and the rescue attempt. Just the tip.

Nepgear: Well, Noire is with other CPU's, and-

?: That is enough.

Nepgear: but…..

?: Well Kei, that was only a tease since we didn't agree to went we are going tell you. Until both parties have what they want we are not to tell you any jackshit. Understood?

Kei with a face of defeat: Understood…...

?: You might be a slimy business woman but, you are still green, kid. Well then let's go to search the items.

While they leave...

Kei: That almost feel like he was reading my mind all, and using the arguments that I was preparing against me, just who's he? Or what it is? How did he know that much? and why didn't have any information? I don't know. Something is odd about him. He was in control all the time of this deal….. I really need to gather info about him. Weird things are happening like the sudden update of consoles not even the companies knew about that, and then he appears. Maybe…. I am lost…I am still green, huh? Maybe that's true…

Kei: …Please be safe Noire….

In the outside…

If: Jeez, the last bit that you said was a little cruel! Anyway that oracle really know how to grind my gears!

?: yes! And Badtums!

Compa: You handle the situation pretty well.

?: well, after all I knew what kind of person she was, and it was easy to manipulate.

If: You really knew?

?: if you go to the same places that I went, you ended up meeting all sorts of people, and besides I am quite the slimy "business monster" myself. And see the bigger picture we need the mascot in order to save the CPUs, even if we don't find the materials, she has to give up to our demands, if not she is not going to her goddess ever again but, since all of you are basically girl scouts I suppose we are going to try to find them anyway.

Nepgear: I see, but you are right about us doing the correct thing. Any ideas on where to start looking, If?

If: if I knew about knew that, they wouldn't be as rare as they are. There was a rumor that some monsters collect rare gems…

Compa: Then… should we go and beat up every monster we see?

?: Time to do genocide!

If: sigh- that is not what I …. Let's go to beat up monsters…...-sigh.

Meanwhile in Uni's room.

Uni: Ugh… I said some really nasty thing to Nepgear, didn't I…? She's been through too…. That thing was right about me. (Does it hurt the truth? Hmmm, yes it does! Imagine If you were there and failed anyway. Would we have this conversation? Hmmmm. I don't think so. Grow up kid! I let you to think about this as homework). Sigh- (Would we have this conversation?). (I know you're hearing my thoughts, girl. Meow, meow, meow, meow) What the-?! Sigh- mmm anyway, that's why I am trying so hard to become way stronger!

Uni puts her head deep in a pillow.

Uni: What'll I do if I run into Nepgear again….?

The dysfunctional party wen to the endless zone and kill a lot of monster but they didn't found something yet.

Compa: Nothing at all…

If: C'mon. if they were so easy to find, that oracle would have them already.

Nepgear: I guess running around without direction will get us nowhere fast…

?: Nepgear, running around is what we do 90% of the time, just wait until I don't know. A character or an event leave us in the right direction.

Nepgear: …

A lady with red and shot hair: Why all glum faces?

If: ….(I hate when it's right)

?: I don't have glum face. Half of mine is always smiling.

Nepgear: Huh? I'm sorry but who are you?

Falcom: Whoops! Where is my manners? I 'm Falcom I 'm your average day adventurer, as you can see. And also, I have this nasty habit of wanting to meddle in affair of trouble folks like you.

Compa: Wow, an adventurer! Iffy, maybe she knows something. Can't hurt to ask, right?

If mumbling under her breath: …...I can't believe this is happening…I hate it…. It was right all along….

Compa: Iffy?

If: sigh- I guess not. We're fresh out alternatives.

Nepgear: Um, so we're looking for two gems—Hematite and a treasure gem—but we have no idea where to look….

Falcom: Treasure Gem and Hematite, huh? Never heard of Hematite, but I know The Treasure Gem isn't around here. I think I heard more about one in planeptune. Was the Virtua Forest? A gem-collecting monster, maybe…?

If: Are you serious?

?: GODFUCKING DAMMIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AGAIN IN THAT STUPID SWAMP! AAAAAAHH!

? continues to rage.

Falcom: I'd take you there if I could, but I'm already in the middle of some other errands. Sorry about that.

Nepgear: oh no, that information is plenty.

Falcom: Cool. Your eyes are all full life again, so my work is done. Perhaps we'll meet again. Good luck!

Compa: thanks bunches!

If: How unexpected. I never would have thought it would be in planeptune.

?: Just like the Spanish inquisition, no one ever does.

Compa: did you calm down?

?: yes! Now let's go.

And they went. But in the background…

Underling: Uh-huh… going back to planeptune are they? Heh, Heh, heh…...

?: the person in the background! Please shut up!

Underling: …... Just you wait. Our super-secret weapon anti-CPU Weapon will blast you in to dust….!

?: Don't make me go back there! You punk!

Underling: I really need to shut up.

In the virtua forest depths…...

Compa: What about Mister Scary Dragon Monster over there?

If: I get feeling that's our target Let's strike while we have initiative.

?: I am on it!

Nepgear: wait! for us.

?: To late I already have my dramon killers in my hands.

If: Dramon wha-?

?: BRAVE TORNADO!

And suddenly the ancient dragon was liquefied by ?. and all of them got splashed all over their bodies.

?: I've got the gem!

If: jeez, they are parts of the dragon everywhere. Could you at least warn us before you do anything.

Compa: Iffy, Ge-Ge could you help me, I am under the arm of the dragon. I can't move!

If and Nepgear helped compa to get up.

Nepgear: ew, there is blood and flesh on my hair. We really need to clean ourselves.

If: At least, you got the treasure Gem, right.

?: yep.

Nepgear: All that's left is the Hematite. We'd better hurry up and take bath, and then find it as we can…

Underling: I am afraid you'll never find it! You broads ain't goin' nowhere!

If: Ugh. This one again, we don't have time to deal with you, we need to clean ourselves, since this thing decided to make puree out of this dragon.

Compa: Iffy? There is some in your back! And I'm sorry that you to come and lose but we really need to hurry up. Miss underling.

Nepgear: No matter the market, underlings have to handle all hands- on grunt work, don't they? Hurry up please!

Underling: Ugh! Shut the hell up! Say the ones covered in flesh, blood, and scales. Hmph. Not like it matters. After today, those gums will never flap again! Come out, secret weapon!

Three robots came.

If: Just, get this done.

Nepgear: We can't afford to waste any time. I'll activate HDD and finish them in one fell swoop!

Underling: Man, kids are stupid! You really think I wouldn't have prepared for that nonsense?

Nepgear tries to transform but, she can't.

Nepgear: What the goodness!? Wh-what's going on….?

Compa: Ge-Ge, is something the matter?

Nepgear: I can't activate HDD… why?

Underling: because I came prepared, idiot. This monster seals your ability to transform! Let's see ya fight now!

If: this could be bad. Compa let's get out here!

?: hahahaha! Cowards.

A girl's voice: Hold it right there!

Underling: Huh!? And who the hell are you!?

The "red" hair girl: How dare you to treat such cute girls this way!

? in the background.

?: don't mind me. I am just going to use my Electro Sapper.

Back to the girls….

Red: I've been eyeing them all as potential wifeys, so any funny moves and you'll face the wrath of Red!

Underling: …...

Nepgear: …

?: (time to go to the next robot).

Underling: What in the unholy hell is this chick trying say? I s she missin' some screws?

Red: For goddess, my CPU, my wifey! I am coming to save you!

Nepgear: Huh? W-Wait, what? Who, where… why!?

Red: Save those question for the honeymoon, my lovely. We can go over everything after we deal with this…... WAIT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROBOTS!?

Underling: My robots!?

There is only a pile of scraps that used to be the so called "secret weapons"

?: I murdered your toys.

Underling: How this happened? This's anti-climactic!

?: While all of you were discussing about stupid things, I take care of them.

Underling: but, how!?

?: I used this cheap paper mask of you. The robots didn't attack me, and then I sabotaged them.

Underling: That doesn't make any sense.

?: Just neither your existence.

Underling: you are going to pay for this!

And she runs away.

If: You can't help but praise the woman for her ability to scape at the speed of light.

Red: hey! You!

Pointing at ?.

? faking innocence: me?

Red: yes, you, you stole my spotlight!

? still faking it: what are you talking about!?

Red: What are you doing traveling with these three cute wifeys?

?: Where are those cute "wifeys" that are you talking about? There's only Compa, If, and Nepgear. All covered in blood.

If: (deeply sighs)

Nepgear: Anyway, thanks for trying to help us.

Red: see, they are really cuties, Why I man like you is with such cute wifeys?

?: Who told you that I am a male?

? shape shifts in to its female avatar, the stolen image of what it used to be "the ultimate fashionista" ("ultimate gal"), long blond strawberry hair, great figure, blue light eyes, two twin pig tails with a white bear on the left pig tail and one black bear on the right pig tail, and now being smaller with 169 cm of height instead of been 180cm. Its voice change to original owner voice of the body.

?: I could be anything if I want it. So Red-Chan, what did you think? Am I cute wifey?

If, compa, and Nepgear are out of words.

Red: Could you stay like that forever?

? in a seducing voice: sorry Red-Chan, you are not my taste.

Red nervous: What is your taste then?

?: Tastes is beings that had the appearance of young man maybe in his early twenties very black hair, half of its face is very pale you could say vampiric and with a very red and demonic red eye the other half is cover in a black fabric with a permanent smile and a mechanic red camera cover in what it seems red glass in the form of some kind of lightning, or long blond strawberry hair, great figure, blue light eyes, two twin pig tails with a white bear on the left pig tail and one black bear on the right pig tail, and now being smaller with 169 cm.

If: Wait a minute! You are talking about yourself.

?: can help. I am quite in love with myself.

? changes back to its normal self.

?: this body, is really my favorite! Is the one that I use the most!

Compa referring to Red: sigh- May I… ask you who are you? I don't think we've ever….

Red recovering after the rejection: Yeah, this is totally, absolutely the first time we've met1 in person!

Nepgear: In person?

?: She was stalking us! You dumbass!

Red: Call me Red. I'm traveling around Gamindustri to find my perfect wifey!

If: Oh, wait. I've heard about some "unusual" girl who's always running around, looking for her soulmate… Are you telling me that's you?

Red already recovered: Amazing! People spread rumors about me! That's super-de-duper!

If: What are you doing way out here? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you tried to help out and all, but…

Red: Y'see, I've always wanted to have a CPU wifey, and when I heard about you three, and that meanie over there left Planeptune, it was my big chance! Sure enough, I manage to find you, specially my goddess, in such a dime romance novel situation- in a danger! until that mean person there, stole my event.

? just shrugs.

Nepgear: Your goddess...? um… that's me?

Red: Can't you hear the bells of marital destiny ringing for us!? This meeting is the start of our live together!

Nepgear: Um… Uh … Goodness… I don't really see where this conversation is going…

Red: Okay, so basically, take me with you! There is no way I'd let my wifey out my sight when trouble is afoot! I do hereby solemnly to protect my wifey with my lifey!

?: Congrats Nepgear! Now you have a nice little meat shield!

Nepgear: That's not…. What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation….?

?: Take advantage!

If: Let her join us, I guess. After all, she might be pretty strong.

Compa: Having more friends is good for your health!

?: You heard the nurse.

Red: Yay! Huzzah, etc.! Awesome! I hope we'll be together forever, with my wifey goddess!

Nepgear: Um, I'm sorry, but could please not call me a goddess like that? I'm only a CPU candidate, you know… I'd be much more comfortable if you just call me Nepgear.

Red: Ooh, that's my girl! No need to be formal for me to be so formal with the nurse my wifey, right? Then... let's have fun, Nepgear!

If: Can we go to Planeptune basilicom first? We really need to clean ourselves. Before we start to search for the Hematite

Nepgear: You are right.

The new slightly bigger went to Planeptune.

Nepgear: Hello. Histoire we came back to take a bath, then we are going to continue our mission.

Histoire: What happened?

If: Blame, you know who.

Histoire: Oh, I see then use the bath.

Red: I am going to clean your back, Nepgear!

?: I'll wait in the living room.

Meanwhile in Lastation basilicom

Kei is searching for information in a computer but, she has found nothing.

Kei: There is no information about that man, no medical records, no citizenship, no nothing. And for some reason ASIC's shares are still plummeting, maybe there is a co-relation, I really need to dig deeply…... What the!?

Suddenly in her monitor appear something. It says "I AM WATCHING YOU, NERD!" there is also a triangle with one eye on the middle of the screen.

Kei: What is this!?

The screen suddenly flashes leaving Kei unconscious. After a few minutes she wakes up! With the computer turn off.

Kei: What was I doing? Oh, I remember there is nothing wrong with that creature, nothing at all, and there is no connection between that and ASIC plummeting.

Kei leaves the room. The computer turns on again. A familiar voice came from the machine.

?: Sorry kid, but I can't let you spoil my fun, if you investigate too much you could ruin the surprise and my plans. And you, yes you the one reading this. Tell no one of this. Just remember I am also watching you, so be aware! Hmm seem like the gang almost already! See ya! I am watching you!


	9. Chapter 9

If: What are you doing?

?: you know, waiting all of you!

Compa: Aren't you going to take a bath?

?: Nah.

Compa: why?

?: I didn't get dirty, so I am fine!

If: you didn't spy on us, didn't you?

? with a face of disgust: ew, there was literally nothing that could interested me, unless you wanted me to enter with a knife and stabbing all you, that could be interesting!

If: sigh- Why I even ask?

Red with a bloody nose: I really enjoyed the bath with my wifeys!

?: everyone ready?

Nepgear: yeah! Histoire we've got to go.

Histoire: Before you leave, I need to inform you that ASIC's shares have been diminished, in these few days. We don't know too much of the cause but, at least it should it be a little easier for all you.

Nepgear: thanks for the information!

?: Did the information that I "extracted" was useful?

Histoire: Yes, it was but could you not "extract" information like that.

? shrugs: In the war, and in the love everything goes, although they are some laws in a war.

Histoire: sigh- well, I wish to everyone luck.

If: the same goes for you. And Histoire…

Histoire: What is it?

If: Can I have I paid vacation after this? Dealing with this "thing" is really making me tired and borderline insane.

Histoire: ….I see, your point. If you save the CPU's I promise to give you a well paid vacation.

If: Sigh- thanks

Compa: bye!

?: What happened If? Are you ready tired of dealing with me?

If: YES! I AM REALLY TIRED OF YOUR BULLCRAP!

?: oh well.

Compa: Iffy, please calm down. Remember that we are doing this for Nep-Nep. And the others.

If: fine.

The party left to Lastation once more, and after they came back. They continue with the search of the Hematite. After a few hours of hopeless searching on the city…...

If: So we still need some Hematite but we don't have a single lead. Know anything about it, Red ?

? interrupts

?: Why are you asking, Red? The only information that she has is about your three sizes.

Red: Hey! That's… quite accurate. I am impress.

If: It was worth the shoot.

Nepgear: What should we do? We need Hematite to get that information…..

Guard: Pardon me. I happened to overhear your private discussion… You are seeking Hematite, yes?

? rolling its eye: oh, how convenient.

Compa: We certainly are, but who are you mister mysterious man?

Guard: Town security, ma'am. I recall seeing a deposit of Hematite in a dungeon I visited before.

Nepgear: Wow, really!? Could you tell us where that dungeon is?

Guard: Hold your striped stockings, girlie. I'd to tell you, but how about you do a solid in return?

? point one of its pistols on the back of the head of the guard: How about instead you tell us the information, and I might not make your brains get out of your skull. What did ya say partner?

The guard goes silent. completely fearing for his own life.

If referring to ?: alright put the gun down.

If: Ok sir, sorry for the inconvenience. What was the favor that you were going to ask?

Guard still nervous: umm…. There's a monster causing problems over the rebeat resort. Could you help? My unit was useless. So…. Please.

Red: This sound like a ton of fun! Leave the pummeling to us!

Nepgear: We'll go to defeat that creature right away, so please what you know once return.

Guard: yeah…...just don't let "him" get close to me.

If: Ok! But if you don't give, us the information. I might let this "thing" get lose on you.

Guard: RIGHT!

And they went on their way.

Guard: You didn't tell me that I have to deal with a gun pointing at my head.

Kei: I didn't expect that to be honest.

Guard: Couldn't you have just give them the information? I almost died!

Kei: yeah, sorry for that. But you know, It's bad business for entity go easy on another. But not getting the materials would be problematic… Then again, I did give them the very intel to her…

Guard: Can I get a raise, as compensation?

Kei: No.

While going to the dungeon.

?: If! In the end you used me as a tool in the end. I am so disappointed of you.

If: shut up!

Nepgear: yes! You actually threaten that man in the end.

If: I am just, tired. I really need that vacation.

?: You know; you could have said. Something much cooler like: "if you don't tell us the information my quite good looking friend is going to give you a parting gift.

Compa: A parting gift?

?: Yes, a parting gift, parts of him there, parts of him there, and parts of him over there staining the wall.

Compa: Eep!

If: Compa, you shouldn't have asked. Let's focus on the mission.

They finally enter the dungeon and find the monster.

Red: That monster must be our target!

Nepgear: I agree. Let's defeat it quick so we can learn where that man saw a deposit of Hematite!

?: let's go!

If: Stop right now!

?: Why?

If: after the incident with the dragon, you are not going to participate. Now go to your seat or whatever. We are going to take care of this.

?: uwu, ifwy doesn't lewt me pwarticipate uwu.

If: Could you not talk like that?

?: It bothers you, and it bother the readers, so I am afraid not OwO.

If: (the sooner we finish, the sooner I am get away from that thing).

? puts its rancho relaxo, sits down, and pulls a cold drink out its inventory.

?: I am cheering the dolphin monster thingy, by the way!

And takes a sip.

If: Is even worse than Nep.

Compa: Iffy calm down, we can do this.

The four of them agree

The sea hunter attacks them, and take some damage. Red quickly attacks with her yo-yo. That distracts the monster, and if stabs it on the belly.

If: Nice move Red!

Red: Yay! Compliments.

Now Compa with her syringe paralyzes the monster, and give the monster a cut using the uber saw.

Compa: almost!

Finally, Nepgear finish it with mirage dance, the monster is defeated.

?: hmmm, you actually did it. Tch, too bad!

Red: Yeeeeeeah! And that's that!

Nepgear: It didn't take that long, did it? Let's go back to that town.

Compa: Okey-dokey. Huh…? Wait a minute, I see something over here….

There is fainted sound.

The source of the sound: Chuu…

If: Yuck, that' one oversized rat. C'mon Compa, just leave it right there.

?: don't mind if I take this rat, I am hungry, and this's a free meal!

? open its mouth reveling very pointy teeth. Ideal for crushing, and cutting flesh.

Compa: No way! The poor baby looks hurt…. just hang on, Mister mouse. Let nurse Compa patch you up. Umm, could you not eat this poor thing?

?: Just don't complain, if this backfires. Mice are bad luck; they eat your ears if you don't put them any attention.

If: where did you even get that idea? Just let, Compa handle this.

?: ok!

Compa uses the medic gun in order to heal the rat faster. The rat wakes up.

The rat: ch-chu…?

Compa: How did you feel, Mister Mouse?

The rat: Ah!

For some reason there is the sound of a BANG!

Compa: What's wrong?

The rat: Chu! Er, um… C-Can I get you name…?

Compa: Of course! I'm Compa. It's nice to meet you, Mister Mouse.

The rat: Compa… Compa, huh...? Mmmmm, Chu!

The he got away.

Compa: Where are you going?

Nepgear: that mouse was… Talking, right? I'm hallucinating, am I…?

?: Meh, it isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen, I've seen lesbian space rocks. A talking giant mouse is 4.4 in my weird-meter.

If: Monster, or something else? Oh whatever. Compa, you ready now? Let's go.

Compa: Aw, Mister mouse…

The rat in the background: Sh-She's so adorable! An angel! My adorable angel, Compa!

And they went back to the guard.

Red: hey again, gramps! We pummeled that monster you wanted us to defeat!

Guar: oh it's all of you. G-Gramps!? C'mon, I know this is an anime-inspired world. But I'm in my twenties.

?: Ok! Kiddo, I am in my ten thousands.

Red: Ehh, nobody cares. Besides, boys are really gross. C'mon, out the info already!

?: they are not gross, if you taste flesh where there is more fat, they are quite tasty, also near the spinal cord, or the brains, and I don't think you asked me about delicious tips.

Guard panicking: right! Hematite, was it!? I saw some when I wandered in to Septan resort! I-I believe the Tae kwon Cats enjoy collecting gems like that! Don't let that thing near me!

? while blinking heavily: Why!? I 'm so innocent, and pure.

If rolling her eyes, and very angry: Yeah, so pure. You! ….

Nepgear cutting her off: Septent resort, right? Okay thanks so much!

Of, they go until they find the stupid monsters

If: There. That must be the cat monster we were told about.

Nepgear: If we can take this hematite, we'll be able to get the information we need! Okay! Let's go!

?: Time to commit murder!

Uni: Halt, cretin! Drop the Hematite, nice and slow…!

Nepgear: Huh!?

Uni: Hmm? Ack! N-Nepgear!?

Nepgear: Yay, it's Uni! You were looking for the Hematite, too?

Uni: W-well, yeah, but what do you think you're doing here!?

?: I don't know, what are "you" doing here?

Uni: Erm, uh I mean, what I meant was… I'm sor-… No, wait… I'm not mentally prepared for this…

?: You, almost achieved it!

Nepgear: I'm so happy that you're doing well. I mean, we left on such a sour note and all… Did Miss Kei ask you for help, too? Why not beat the mean cat monsters together?

Uni: D-Don't get ahead of yourself! I… I have something to say to you, y'know… S-So, like you listening? I'm gonna say this once in your lifetime, so pay attention.

Nepgear: yippee! I 'm so happy you're here! Now I know we'll get the hematite without any trouble!

Uni: H-hey, I thought I told you not to get ahead yourself! Grr… Ugh! Screw it! Y-You'll never your precious Hematite and live to tell the tale!

Nepgear: Huh? Why are you being a bully? Are you… Still mad at me...?

? face palming: You, ruined it! She was going to told you something important, and you ruined that.

Nepgear: eeeh?

?: I hope that any step you take in the future without shoes, is filled with Legos for at least one thousand years. You, dense cabbage!

Then goes with If, Compa, and Red to see how this develop.

Uni: That's right! I was going say something Important! Now I'm going to take the Hematite, and you are not going to get it! Never!

Nepgear: Both of you are being so mean today…. Fine you can't have it, either!

Uni: Wait, what? You're mad at me now? Then, let's just find out who can get it first, shall we!?

If: sigh- Retract the claws, girls. We have a monster patiently waiting for us, remember?

?: Let 'em fight!

Compa: That's rude! I'm sorry about them, Mister Scary Monster Horde. Can you wait a little longer?

The monster: Bleh.

?: Even the monsters are more interested in this cat fight!

Meanwhile an Incompetent person is watching in the distance.

Underling: The hell…? Are those brats arguing? Hmmm, in that case, this might just be ideal… chance…hehehehe… I'll smash 'em both at once. Just gotta find some monster to help me… and those will do nicely.

Back to our dysfunctional party.

Red: Hey, so…. Can I beat these things up yet?

?: I agree with the weirdly proportioned midget! This's taking too long!

Red angry: Hey!

If: Let 'em be for now. We have this cat fight resolve itself.

Compa: Sorry again, Mister Monster… I brought a thermos of tea, so please allow me to pour us all a cup.

?: This feels like a picnic. Chew.

The monsters: Grrr!

Underling: Go! Do the thing that you do!

The monster suddenly became more aggressive. Making angrier noises.

Compa: Yikes! Wh-What's wrong? Was my tea too hot!?

?: Maybe.

If: Enough of jokes, both of you! And you, Gear, stop arguing and help us take care of this!

Nepgear: Huh? What the goodness!? The Monsters are on rampage! I'm on my way!

?: Well, rampage is an overstatement, more like they are angrier.

Uni: Hey, wait! I didn't say we were done talking!

They start to fight the monsters. ? kills one with a bullet. The rest were defeated in a few strikes of Nepgear.

Underling: I guess some sad fodder mobs aren't enough. Whatever, I guess I'll go easy on 'em today…

And the she goes away.

?: Look! I found the stupid item.

If: Great. We have Hematite now, too. Have you two kids calm down yet!

Nepgear: Yes… I'm sorry about that…

Uni: …

Compa: Then everyone is happy and healthy! Let's go back to Miss Kei, and…

Uni cutting Compa: Wait.

Nepgear: Uni?

Uni suddenly transforms.

Uni: Nepgear, let's have a duel. If I win, I want to hand the Hematite over to me.

If: Jeez, you two are still going…?

?: Even if you manage to win the duel. What makes you think that we are going to give it to you? You didn't this think through, Did you?

Uni: … I-I need to defeat you fair and square, Nepgear.

Nepgear: I see. I accept your challenge.

Compa: What are you doing, Ge-Ge?

Red: Let 'em be. It's serious showdown between star-crossed wifeys! Do your best, my goddess!

?: Kick her tsundere ass! Nepgear!

If: I am quite Impressed, that you are giving positive reinforcement.

?: Meh, I just know that she's going to win thanks to the new processor units.

If: Oh, I see.

Uni: Thanks for understanding. Don't you dare go easy on me! I'll never forgive you if you do.

Nepgear: I have no intention of holding back. I can't… I won't lose ever again.

Nepgear transforms. Uni notice that her processor unit look different somehow.

Uni: You… Look different than before, and a S-Shield! It doesn't matter I am not going to lose!

Uni attacks Nepgear with a few shots, but thanks to the shield It didn't get a scratch.

Nepgear: 3 burst shots.

Coming from the cannon of the shield three plasma shots, attack Uni. One of them gets a direct hit.

Uni: T-The shield! The shield can be used to attack, and defense. Tch. I just need to aim to her blind point, and…. What the?!

Nepgear is moving way too fast. Uni is unable to aim properly. She did land a few shots, but it seems like she didn't even put attention.

Nepgear: Time to try this. Guillotine burst!

A long beam energy shot comes from Nepgear's launcher. The beam has really long range, is made of highly condense particles and is pink, it misses Uni for a few millimeters and destroys parts of the dungeon, after the shot a big stream of steam comes from the ventilation system of the weapon.

Nepgear: What the goodness?! Uni are you hurt!?

Uni: No! What's up with that fire power?! Is ridiculous, Grr I doesn't matter I'm going to win!

Nepgear tries to use the launcher but, it need to cool down, after the guillotine burst the weapon overheated. Uni seen this, attacks Nepgear using her rifle as a melee weapon. Nepgear quickly reacts at this and use her shield, it hits the shield.

Uni: Tch!

Uni's rifle is starting to do crack some cracking noises, there is visible damage on the weapon.

Uni: What is this thing made up?!

Nepgear's launcher has finally cold down, Nepgear puts it in beam saber mode and gets rally close with her blade towards Uni, she tries to dodger but she can't.

Uni: (Why?! Why is so agile!?)

After more swings of the blade Uni gives up. At the same time during the fight? and the others were having a discussion.

If: So, from your perspective Uni is going to lose.

?: yep, yep! This isn't a fair fight. I made the new equipment quite broken in stats.

Compa: I remember about, the things you told Uni.

?: What about it?

Compa: Weren't you to harsh towards her?

?: She needed to learn a lesson, and I really, really hate when people said; "if could do x" or "If only whatever thing happened or not happened to me". It really drives me mad, the what ifs.

If: Why?

?: sigh- Experience!

Compa: how?

?: Look, I've seen actual results of the what if scenarios, and well it's not pretty.

Red: I understand nothing.

Compa: I also don't understand.

If: Could you explain a little more?

?: sigh- fine.

A hologram comes from ? right eye (left eye from its perspective) Showing Uni.

Red: Whoa!

If: A hologram?

?: This going to be easier to explain. So think about the scenario if Uni went to the battle three years ago and failed like the others, and she was put in the freezer with the others. What all of you think would happen to Lastation with that information?

If: Lastation, would be in a worse state than when we come.

?: Exactly!

? shows a Lastation full of crime, and ASIC Everywhere.

?: In this scenario, just entering the country is hard. And there is a big chance that Kei help you immediately without asking anything, just because the situation is desperate. Now this is the stuff that gets me mad about people saying "if only" because they are wrong, and they are just lucky!

If: oh.

?: The decision of Noire to not let Uni go to the battle was a good call on her. Unlike the decision of Neptune.

Compa: Why?! Nep-Nep trusted Ge-Ge!

?: You are right about the trust but, Nepgear could done a lot of better things, just staying behind. But is already done, so take that with a pinch of salt.

If: Okay, Okay, but could go a little deeper, there is some things that I don't understand.

?: Okay, do you believe in alternate realities?

If: yes?

?: In that case, the scenario that I told right now is real, and is happening, has already happened, and is going to happen. Every single "what if" scenario is real as can be.

If: Wait what?!

Compa: My head hurts!

?: Everything in the Multiverse is possible, and is real. From some minor changes, to big changes, to weird, etc. And I know that, that's why I was harsh on her, because lots of versions of her went in to battle and failed. Speaking of everything is possible look at this.

? show an image of an alternate version of Compa and If. If being the moe nurse, and compa being a tomboy.

?: See! Now is not that fun to think about what if scenarios.

Compa: If, you look cute as nurse.

If is blushing.

?: Did you know that most what if scenario is the "I wish I never been born". Is quite hilarious went about .5% of that scenario the guy that wishes that actually improves the world, or actually the world gets worse but, 99% the Universe doesn't give a crap. Who know maybe all of you are some characters in game franchise, or any of you don't exists. How about one of you kill the other that, hey! Even my mere existence here is a big change. And went you heard the "If only I…" you can't help but say my sweet summer child… if only you knew…

If: This is too much to handle!

?: The reason of why my powers, strength, and so on are bullshit is because the multiverse itself is bullshit. For me instead of anything that can go wrong will go wrong instead is" anything could go random, and it would go random" but you know what they say, ignorance is happiness.

If: ugh! My head! So the reason why you told that Uni is because alternate versions of her get that wish granted and failed, is that?

?: Yes, pretty much.

Red is laying on the ground with headache.

?: Seems like the battle already ended.

If:..R-Right…..


	10. Chapter 10

Uni: I lost… I'm still too weak…

Nepgear: I-I win…...

Uni: H-Hmph. I let you win this time, or course. But I'm do that once, you get me!?

Compa, Red, and If still with a headache thinking about the infinite possibilities.

?: sigh- tsundere until the end, Nepgear are you fine with this?

Nepgear: I… don't know… Uni…

Uni leaves the group but she doesn't get out of the dungeon.

Uni: She's strong, even when she'll by herself… But she has to many friends to help, too…. And what do I have? Just look at me, I'm... I'm…

? screaming: WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GETTER EMPEROR ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!? SIGH- SEARCH FOR A MIRROR AND REFLECT ON YOURSELF, THEN ASK WHAT DO YOU HAVE!? SELF DOUBT IS PART OF GROWING ALONG SIDE BACK PAIN SPECIALLY BACK PAIN SO, GROW UP! GRR… GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!

Uni: Ok?!

?(mumbling): these teenagers, and their "problems" –more inaudible noises.

Nepgear: … did something happen to the others?

?: I… just told them about the infinite possibilities of the multiverse.

Nepgear: Ok? Can you tell me?

?: ok!

? tells to Nepgear about what was discussing with the others while, she was fighting.

Nepgear: So, anything could happen, has already happened, and is happening.

?: Pretty dope! Am I right?!

Nepgear: I kinda comprehend.

?: Anyhow, let's keep going, hey, you three, time to move your asses. We have some materials to deliver.

If: We are coming. Ugh my head.

Compa: I think is better if we don't think about this Iffy.

If: Yes, I agree!

Red: Me to.

And they went to the basilicom to report and deliver. If, Compa, and Red they recover of the headache on the way there, they never speak or think about that again.

When they enter Kei receives them.

Kei: We meet again. It seems as though you even procured the materials that I requested.

If: Big Brother is watching us, huh?

?: Yes, I am watching…... I mean –cough- Big brother is watching, so afraid.

If suspiciously looking at ?: Right…...

If gives the Hematite and the Treasure Gem to Kei.

Nepgear: Miss Kei, could you tell us where to find the Mascot now? It's been so long—we really to hurry…

?: shhh! Nepgear, have a little patience. Remember the "deal".

Kei: That's right, I'd like to hear about what happened three years ago in the Gamindustri Graveyard.

Nepgear: Oh… Right…

Nepgear tells to Kei what happened three years ago.

Kei: I see. Noire is still alive. That's weight off my shoulders.

If: If you were that worried, why couldn't you been a tad more cooperative?

?: Capitalism! That's why.

Kei: You have your priorities and I have mine when it comes to saving our CPU. But my plans to come to fruition I needed the materials that you so kindly obtained from me.

?: Yes, I understand but, could you do your part of the deal?

Kei: Right, it's time to fulfill my end of the deal. I wrote down the last known whereabouts of the Mascot.

Nepgear: Thank you very much. We can finally…

Kei: But let me warn you of something. Your request will more than likely be denied outright.

Red: What's that mean?

Kei: You'll find out soon enough. I wish you luck with your next negotiation.

?: No worries, I am very convincing –grabs a golden Gatling gun with Christmas lights on the barrels and the ammo drum -. See very, very convincing.

Uni in the background mumbling: What's up with that Gatling gun?!

If: sigh- ok! Time to go.

They went to find the Mascot.

Compa: Oh, Mister or Miss mascot… Come out, come out, where you are…

?: We just want to talk. -the barrels of the Gatling start to spin quickly-. Come here.

If: Could you put the gun down?

? angry: You never let me have fun!

The ? puts the gun back in its inventory.

If: Sigh- We were given legit direction… The Mascot should around here. I doubt the Oracle would lie, but…

Nepgear: Oh, everyone, look! I found an area that resembles where we found Planeptune's Mascot.

Nepgear guides them to the place of the mascot.

Nepgear: There! I think that's the Mascot. Excuse me, Lastation's… Mascot…?

Black disc: Hmm? Planeptune's CPU…? No… The CPU Candidate…

Compa: This Mascot is wide awake.

If: Must mean that the Shares situation is a lot worse here in Lastation than it was back in Planeptune.

?: How!? There was no CPU, or CPU candidate for three years in Planeptune. How the situation is worse here!?

If: ….

Compa: …...

Nepgear trying to ignore that question: Um, so basically… We'd like you to come with us!

Black disc: How sudden. Do you truly believe that I believe I would follow you without first confirming your intentions?

Nepgear: The CPU are all held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard, and we need your help to save them all!

Black disc: If, that only strengthens my arguments to not accompany you.

Red: Aw, lame Why?

Black disc: My sole purpose is to protect this nation during the CPU's absence. Leaving now would the nation to lose any and all divine protection yet remaining. This unallowable. It is, after all, part of the pact we Mascots made with the True goddess.

?: (I think the last part is going to be retconned) That's a nice argument but, for my perspective you have two options. Either join us or give us part of your power, so you can go to sleep or do whatever you do on times of peace. Or we let you here in peace, and let the world go rotten, since your "divine protection" is dwindling, letting your purpose meaningless.

Black disc: …

?: Whatever your choice is, is your call.

Black disc: …...

?: Just don't go crying went your nation is on fire and the bodies are piling up.

Black disc: ….

? in a more sinister voice: The time is running. Tic-toc, tic-toc.

Insert sonic 1 music drowning here.

Then a rat appears in the background while the negotiation (extortion) is still going.

Warechu aka "the rat": Hmm… Where is she? This is only place I haven't looked around in, chu… - sigh-. Oh, my lovely Compa… We've been apart since that day… Why did I run? Damn my shyness, chu!

The rat sees Compa for moment.

Warechu: Sigh- Oh, my lovely Compa… We've been apart since that day… Why did I run? Damn my shyness, chu! Huh? Oh, great. I miss her so much that I'm starting to hallucinate. My sweet angel Compa, chu…. Or, wait. That's no hallucination! That's Compa! My lovely angel, chu!

The rat goes towards Compa.

Compa: Huh? Oooh, it's Mister Mouse!

Warechu: You… Remember me? That makes me so happy, chu!

If: Not now. We're in the middle of something here. (Jeez! This isn't a negotiation this an extortion).

Warechu: You shut up, chu! There's nothing more important in this world than Compa!

The rat now sees the extor-Negotation.

Warechu: Whooooa! I-I-Is that the mascot?

?: sigh- sorry but, it seems like our conversation is going to get cut. We have company.

Black disc: …...

Compa: Mister Mouse, you know about the mascots?

Warechu: I'm so lucky, stumbling on both my angelic Compa and the Mascot! I have a great idea, Compa. Let's beat the crap out of the Mascot together, chu!

Compa: Huh? Beat it up...? Why would you say that?

?: sigh- Compa, this rat is a "bad guy". Did you remember when I tell you something about saving him was going to bite our asses?

Warechu: If you help to destroy the Mascot, my dear Compa, I'll help you join ASIC as a VIP member!

Red: Oh, I see! This mousey is more like a weasel!

?: Indeed.

Compa: Don't do something men like that to the Mascot! If you do, then all Gamindustri will…

Warechu: Exactly! Gamindustri will be one step closer to being under total domination through ASIC, chu! With no CPUs and nobody left to believe in 'em, Gamindustri will be completely under our control! Please join us before….

Compa: Bad Mister Mouse!

? grabs some popcorn and some soda.

?: (this soap opera is getting interesting).

Warechu: C-Compa…?

Compa: I've been traveling with my bestest friend to help the CPUs, so… T-That make us enemies!

? continues eating popcorn.

Red: Hey! Give some of that popcorn.

?: fine, this popcorn doesn't have any human on it, so you can have some.

If: I want some to!

?: Ok, ok, do you want some Nepgear?

Nepgear: yes.

The drama continues. Now with all of them eating popcorn while watching this unravel.

Warechu: ¡Dun-dun-DUNNN! Enemies… S-So, are you telling me that you don't like me that way?

Gasp sounds alongside munching noises.

Compa: That's right! I really hate this people, and bad monsters, and anyone who makes Gamindustri a bad place!

?: Oof, -more munching-. I am starting to feel bad for the rat.

If: Same. -munch-.

Nepgear: me to. -also much-.

Red: I feel nothing. – munch-.

Warechu: H-H-Hate!? You hate me!? Boo-hoo-hoo-chu!

The rat starts to cry and spin.

Red: Look it! It's spinning like. - munch. - a top.!

?: you make me spin round, baby right round like a record, baby right round, round, round.

Warechu: No, no, no, no! My tender heart is shattering to pieces, chu… All my love will go to my job, then… That said, I'm gonna get rid of you all in the name of ASIC, chu!

If finishes eating her part of the popcorn.

If: So much for that delusional drama. Let's take out the trash, Gear.

Nepgear: Huh? What the goodness!? When did an enemy appear?

?: Did you get hypnotize by this drama? Were you even putting attention of why this drama begin?

If: Man, you really get tunnel vision when you're focused on something. C'mon, it's about to charge!

?: I'll take of the rat; you'll take care of the other monster.

All of them: ok!

The battle begins.

Warechu: I'm gonna beat, chu?! Where is he?

Warechu looks up on the sky. The rat sees it

?: Super! Inazuma! Kick!

Spiked tank treads come from ? boots, and they start to move. ? starts to fall in order to connect the kick.

Warechu: CHUUU!

BAM!

There is huge crash and a crater. Somehow the rat manages to dodge the attack. ? is unharmed.

Warechu: That was close, chu!

Then ? grabs the rat by the tail, then it proceeds to make him spin at ridiculous speed.

Warechu: CHUUUUUU! I AM GETTING SICK!

? slams him on the floor like he was a toy. The rat is still conscious.

?: I have not finished!

? kick him in to the air. ? jumps in the air and stars to doing a spinning kick!

?: Fire tornado!

Fire comes from the spinning kick. And kicks the rat like he was a soccer ball for certain anime. The rat wen flying towards the floor of the dungeon again this time he got K.O.

At the same time the other were fighting a giant wolf monster.

Nepgear cuts a leg of the monster, making the monster fall. If tries to stab it but the monster responds and scratches If, Compa immediately uses the crossbow and heals a little of the If wound.

Compa: I did it! If are you ok?!

If: Yes, nice shoot.

Red give the last attack using her yo-yo defeating the monster.

Red: We did it! Yay!

Compa proceeds to heal the rest of the If's wound with the medic gun. The rat regains consciousness.

Warechu: Oof… I lose the game of love, I fail at my job… This is the worse day of my life, chu!

?: The worst day of your life until now!

The rat leaves.

Black disk: So… that was one of the evils plaguing Gamindustri.

If: Yeah. And now that stupid knows where you are.

?: Have you made up your mind? Just remember lives are at risk. What are you going to do went the world goes boom?

Black disc: …

Flashback at what the rat told.

Warechu: (With no CPUs and nobody left to believe 'em, Gamindustri will be under our control!).

End of flashback.

Black disc: So… no matter how hard one tries, some things cannot be protected alone…

Nepgear: Have you decided to join us?

Black disc: I… cannot abandon this nation. I cannot break the pact we made with the true Goddess…

Nepgear: Then… there's nothing else we can day to convince you...?

?: If that's so, then…

Black disc cutting it of: What I can do is offer my power, while physical self remains here. Accept a portion of my power…

Nepgear: Huh! Goodness…!

Nepgear receives another power up.

?: Much better!

Black disc: Thought I can offer little, I ask that you help the CPUs and all of Gamindustri…

Nepgear: Thank you so very much! We'll make sure to save everyone!

?: See, that wasn't too hard.

The black disc just sighs… after that all of them leave. While they are going to Lastation's Basilicom they start to summary few stuff that happen.

If: Okay, we've wrapped up pretty much all our business in Lastation, but…

Compa: We couldn't get the CPU Candidate to help us, huh? What'll we do?

?: No worries, she'll eventually join us. She jus, need to get over her self-esteem problem, after all she really needs to get over that in order to help her sister.

Everyone seem to agree.

Red: Still really a shame…. It'd have been so sick if I had two cute CPU wifeys.

Nepgear: Uni…

If: No point in sitting around, moping. Let's head to the Basilicom and give our report.

The party enters the basilicom and Kei receives them.

Kei: Well done. I' surprised to hear that such a stubborn Mascot agreed to lend you some power.

?: Nothing like an extortion, and a guilt trip, to convince other people to do as I want.

If: angry sigh- We're the ones who came to deliver the report. It'd be really awesome if you wouldn't do it for us.

Nepgear: Our next step is to visit Lowee, but before that, could we meet with Uni one more time?

Kei: Hmm? That's really up to her, since she dramatically dover under my desk the moment you all arrived.

Uni: Hey! Don't be a stool pigeon!

Nepgear: Oh, hi, Uni! I'm so glad I got to see you.

?: Have you seen yourself in a mirror?

Uni: ummm. - sigh-. Yes.

?: Good, good, really a shame that I can't do that for myself.

Uni: Why!?

?: Because. - grabs a mirror for its inventory-. I have no reflection.

The mirror shows only the background but not the reflection of ?.

?: See! Quite spooky! Booo! scary! Although this have some advantages.

Uni: …... Ok?

Nepgear: I asked already, but… Uni, won't you come with us and help save our sisters?

Uni: No! At least…. Not yet!

Nepgear: I see…

?: As you wish.

Uni: (If I went with them right now, I'd only be a burden…).

Nepgear starts to cry and snort a little.

Uni: Wh-What!? Why are you crying!?

Nepgear still crying: B-Because, we became good friends, but all we do is fight… and now, we… we'll never be BFFs, and…

Uni: Our spat has nothing to do with it. Hang on! You're talking we'll never see each other again!

Nepgear: Huh! So… you wanna hang out later?

Uni: Tch. W-Well, maybe when I feel like it, maybe I'll… you know, think about it a little. Maybe.

Nepgear now happy: Really? For really reals!? It's a promise, okay!?

Uni flustered: I… I said if I feel like it, and not… ugh! Fine, fine. I promise, okay?

?: Nepgear, I didn't know that you are so good at manipulating people. Maybe I should teach you more about how to do it better.

Nepgear now flustered: That's not…

Kei: Quite the character, aren't we? I never thought I'd see the day when Uni could so… Happy.

?: Are you sure she is happy? She seems more confused.

Uni: Hey! Wipe both of you that smirk off your faces right now!

?: Hey! Half of my face is always smiling, that was very rude.

Uni: Tch!

Compa: Ge-Ge, we should get going.

Kei: Although necessary, I do apology for keeping you here for so long. Best of luck o your travels.

If: Stop it. You creep me out when you say anything remotely selfless.

Kei: I' wishing you luck because of the projected difficulties I foresee with Lowee's CPU Candidates.

Nepgear: Huh? Plural?

?: Yes! Plural, didn't you hear the first time?

Nepgear: yes, but, still….

They got out of the Basilicom. While outside a young man starts to talks to them.

Young man: Have you heard the rumor about a curse sword able to banish all matter of evil?

? stays silent.

Nepgear: No, I haven't… But it's kind of funny that a curse sword is used to banish evil.

Young man: Hey, it's just a rumor.

Compa: What sort of curse does it have?

Young man: Uh, I don't know. Seriously is just a rumor…

Nepgear: Hmm… But if we could find a sword capable of doing that…

? smirks, and giggles a little.

If: Weren't you listening? It's a rumor. Don't' waste your time thinking too hard about it.

They walk far from the young man. ? talks.

?: In a 100% totally unrelated note, Nepgear. How does feel the sword that you are using? You know, the one that I give to you temporarily.

Nepgear: Hmm, feels quite nice and is powerful but, what is the ability that you said you seal?

?: oh, good. And about your question, why a should tell you? Is a secret, like a secret recipe you don't want to ruin it for everyone else.

Nepgear a little down: But, but I still want to know.

?: Is better for you. Changing subjects, before we got to Lowee I want to do something with all of you.

Compa: What is it?

?: A little be of training, I observed all of you and I think you need training.

If confused: Ok? Seen all right.

? gives a sinister smirk.

If: I have a bad feeling about this.


	11. Chapter 11 boot camp

The party went to a desolated forest the it begins.

?: We are going to start in this place.

Nepgear: What are we gonna do here?

?: Training.

If: yes, but, What type of training?

?: Well, is just, something simple. A combat! You four vs. me.

Compa: All of us vs. you!

?: I'll go easy on you four, and tried not to kill any of you but, you might be close to the sweet embrace of death.

Compa: Eep!

?: Your conditions are simple try to give me damage like you want to kill me!

Nepgear: Trying to kill you?

?: Yep! I am going to K.O all of you but, in return you are going to "try to kill me" or at least like you want it.

Compa: But…

?: No buts, now get ready.

If: We can do it! Time to let out all of my frustration against you.

Red: With my Wifeys at my side, I can't lose!

Nepgear: We don't have any options, do we?

Compa: Seems like it.

Nepgear takes a deep breath: Sigh- Ok!

? change its pistols for two beam daggers on the handles of such daggers there is something written, it says in both of them RX-78XX in one side, and in the other side "pixie". The color of the beam blades is pink.

Everyone gets in ready to attack mode. ? goes first stray in to Nepgear, she doesn't react that fast but, somehow her sword blocks the slash.

Nepgear: TOO…... STRONG!

If proceeds to attack while ? is occupied but, it dodges on the last second, If hits Nepgear instead.

If: WHAT THE…?

Witch time. Time gets slower for everyone else except for ?. and lands a kick on If.

If: WHEN DID YOU….?! -sigh. – This is not going to be easy.

Compa: Are you alright Iffy!

Compa starts to heal If but, ? stops her by using the gun on its feet. It shoots her as a suppression fire. Compa dodge the bullets on time.

Red: Let my wifey in peace!

Red comes suddenly and uses her Yo-yo, obviously ? dodges the attack and changes its weapon a giant Yo-yo. The yo-yo is gray colored like it was smoked it has a star in the middle.

Red: Hey! Don't Copy me!

? shape shifts its right arm, and now it has three arms. Red rushes over to attack again.? Sees this and counter attacks using its yo-yo as a huge fan, sending Red flying.

Red tries again, this time it dodges by using the yo-yo as a grappling hook, the Yo-yo gets hook in a tree branch and ? jumps above her. Grabbing its yo-yo back.

Red: For my wifeys!

Red rushes again, ? throws it yo-yo, "apparently" fails the hit.

Red: ha! You failed!

But, it wasn't truth. The yo-yo got hook on a tree trunk, spins horizontally and hits Red on the back.

Red: Ouch!

She gets up. But the yo-yo spins in the opposite direction and hits Red on the front knocking her lights off.

?: One less, three remaining.

? shape shifts it body back to normal, and looks for its next target. suddenly a beam shoot almost hits it.

?: few, that was close! I suppose that was Nepgear.

? locks on Nepgear. This time it uses a very futuristic axe, the blade gets red and hot, it has written in one side MS-06, in the other side says "1/10 scale heat hawk type 5".

?: Tell me something Nepgear, Did you win the duel with Uni because of the new equipment? Or, it was because you?

Nepgear: ….

? smirks: Ether way, let's test your new equipment.

Mobile suit gundam Ost; gallant char.

Nepgear shoots a little more but, ? dodges all of them, getting more, and more close,

Nepgear: (It's moving way too fast, three times faster than my reaction).

Nepgear prepares the beam blade, just in time to collide with ?'s heat hawk.

CLASH!

The blades collide with each other. ? jumps back outside melee range.

?: CRACKER!

? throws a flash grenade.

If: ugh! My eyes!

Nepgear: Kya!

Nepgear gets blinded for a few seconds, when she gets her vision back, ? is already in her face it's right brightens for seconds.

Nepgear: Uaa!

Nepgear shoots in panic, ? kicks Nepgear in the abdomen, sending her flying. Nepgear got K.O.

?: That makes them two, there is two left.

? changes weapon, the new weapon has killed a lot of people, one of the most evil weapon that ? has at its disposal, just a very plain a simple looking frying pan. Has nothing special, and is just a frying pan.

? looks at If.

If: Huh? A frying pan? Are you not taking me seriously?

?: What's the matter? Do you underestimate my cute frying pan?

If: tch! Doesn't matter? You are going to pay what you did to Red and Gear.

If: DEMONIC INFERNO!

? gets engulf in a pillar of fire.

?: YOU CAN NOT BURN ME! I AM READY ON FIRE!

? gets out of the fire and rushes If.

PLONK! *the sound of frying pan*

If blocks the hit with her qatars.

If: tch! You monster!

? grabs some dirt of the ground, and throws the dirt at If's eyes.

If: MY EYES AGAIN! YOU LITTLE…...

PLONK!

If got unconscious.

?: Another one bites the dust! Now then, oh Compa! Where are you!

Compa terrified: Eep! I give up!

?: In that case, could you heal the others? Please.

Compa: Yes! Immediately!

Compa and ? gather the unconscious bodies of; If, Red, and Nepgear. Compa heals them, and they start to regain consciousness. If immediately starts to scream at ?.

If: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT WAS UNFAIR!?

Red: yeah!

Nepgear: I agree!

?: well, life isn't fair so, why should I? You all need to bite the bullet.

If: grrr! YOU WERE PLAYING DIRTY!

?: So, what? Not everyone is going to play nice, and besides didn't I tell to all of you that you were going to tried to kill me? It's natural that I play dirty. You should appreciate that I went easy on all of you.

If: I DIDN'T APPRECIATE THAT YOU THROW DIRT AT MY FUCKING FACE!

?: meh, why are you even mad? You were the only one that landed a hit. So, you are the best of the worst!

If calms a little

?: all of you should expect bullshit out of me, is your fault for don't expect the unexpected.

If: tch, still unfair.

?: Sucks to be you.

If: I hate you so much.

?: Now then, why did you fail at your shoots? Nepgear.

Nepgear: You were moving too fast and…

?: aaand…

Nepgear: You said things that make me doubt.

?: Same answer as If, sucks-to-be-you! In a battle the enemy would try see any opening, and exploit them. It's your fault for believed in my words.

Nepgear: ….

?: Now Red, you have a very interesting weapon to bad that you can use it properly.

Red: Hey!

?: You have a fucking toy as weapon, use your imagination of how to use it, you only rush and you don't have any plan.

Red: You're a meanie!

?: Now then, Compa…... you know that you could make some of these idiots invincible for a few seconds.

Compa: Invincible?

?: The medic gun has the ability to make people invincible for a few seconds, did you even put attention of the instructions when I give you the equipment?!

Compa: Sorry! I forgot!

?: You could have defended If just for a few seconds, and If could have landed a better hit.

Compa: It was the pressure!

?: Sigh- since you maggots failed, I have a punishment in mind for all you.

Nepgear nervous: What did you have in mind?

?: We are going to give 20 laps to the entire forest, maggots! Then you are going to do 10 push-ups under 5 five times the gravity of this poor excuse of planet, then I might stop the punishment.

If: We are not going to do that!

? grabs its frying pan again.

?: Did I stutter?!

If: sigh- I never think about a day, that I would be afraid of a frying pan.

?: Welcome to boot camp, Now Move!

All of them start to run alongside each other. ? it's on the front of the group. And after the first ten, they already tired, except ?.

Red: My legs hurt!

Compa: I….. to…. Take…. A….. breath….

? singing: I don't know but, I've been told, I'm pretty unicorn…...

If catching her breath: What the hell is even singing?

Nepgear also catching her breath: I…. don't… know….

?: Are you tired already? Maggots! We have completed half of the laps. You know what, you have my permission to take five minutes.

Nepgear: Thanks!

Red: Yes!... thanks!

? pull four bottles of fresh water.

?: There you have it, maggots!

Compa: Water!

? handle the bottles to each of them. All of them drink the water really quickly.

?: Are you all ready?! Now time to continue!

If: just a minute!

She takes one last drink of her water. And they start to run again. After a few hours they completed all of the laps.

If: Finally!

Nepgear almost dying of being tired: Yes….

?: Ok, let me prepare everything for the push-ups.

Compa: There is more things to do!?

?: Yep! This's a punishment, in the meantime you can mentally prepare.

Red: No more! I don't wanna!

?: Too bad!

? grabs some kind of device.

?: Now come!

Nepgear: What did you have in your hand?

?: You'll see!

? puts the device on the floor, and pushes a button.

Nepgear: My body feels heavy!

Red: Mine too!

Compa: Iffy!

If: What did you do?

?: Little fellow can make an area increase or decrease the gravity, this area is now five times the normal gravity. Now you need to start to do the push-ups! Come on maggots! You can do it!

The four of them manage to do one.

?: nine left! Come on!

And there is another one.

?: This's a lesson.

? referring to Red: You always need to use your imagination, and think about how to attack, feel the flow of battle, and be resourceful.

? referring to Nepgear: Don't show your weakness to the enemy, don't hesitate, self-doubt in the middle of the battle, things like that, could cost your life.

?: referring to If: Always expect the unexpected, not all enemies are going to play fair, everything goes.

? referring to Compa: you need to know well your equipment, if you succumb to the pressure in a middle of the combat, not only you're going doom yourself, you could doom a partner.

?: Did I make myself clear?!

The four of them: …...

?: I don't hear a yes sir!

The four of them: YES, SIR!

?: tomorrow, we are going to have another combat, if you fail again we are going to the same as today but double. Until you land at least a fatal wound for a human. Is that clear!

The four: YES, SIR!

?: Good! Now finish the push-ups! I am going to prepare something for all of you, so you can take bath.

They finish all of the push-ups somehow.

Nepgear: My body hurts!

If: yea-yeah, everyone's bodies hurt.

There is a lot of noises on the background

If: What is it doing back there?!

Compa: I think it said something about us taking a bath.

Red: What do you think is preparing?

If: I don't know, be prepared for the worst.

The noises stop.

?: I have finish, no come!

If: sigh- ok, in a minute.

All of them went towards ? expecting the worst, but what they found was…..

If. What the hell is this?

They are watching a beautiful, and well equipped bath with hot springs.

?: What did you think? Maggots.

The four of them: How!? When!?

?: Stop all of your stupid questions for later. This installation has a laundry, the showers, and the hot springs. I've modified the hot spring's water in order to have healing properties, you really are going to need the healing, especially if you fail again.

They are too dumbfounded to say another word.

?: Why the hell are you standing there?! Did you want five more push-ups!?

They quickly react and went to baths, ? goes to set a camp.

In an unrelated note, the installations were taking by Lastation government, and became a very popular place for guild members, adventurers, etc.

They put their clothes on the laundry, conveniently has al also a dryer, the system is powered by generator with a "micro-fusion cell" this is how they have electricity. After finish cleaning her clothes, they went to the showers, and finally to the spring.

Nepgear: This… really feels…nice…..

Compa: I feel my pain going away.

If: It didn't lie about the healing.

Red: I was going to… do something with my goddess wifey, but now I feel so relaxed.

Nepgear: but, still if we don't win tomorrow, we are going to do the same thing but double.

If shrugs: I know, we really need a strategy, in order to defeat it.

Nepgear: I agree!

Now they were discussing about strategies. After really long bath they went to the new settled camp. The camp was nothing special just four tents, a bonfire, and couple of tree trunks to be use as seats. ? is eating soylent green, and sees them.

?: Did you fail better now?

Nepgear: yes, a lot better.

?: Good, by they look of your faces, you have something planned.

If :…

?: Better for me if I don't know, I don't want to spoil the fun. Either way there is food that you can eat, if you need I'll be a creepy and vey flamboyant statue over there far away, good night!

Nepgear: Wait! Aren't monsters going attack us?

?: No worries, let me put these around the area.

? puts turrets in strategic points, the turrets are small and white with a red glowing red camera in the middle, they have a very cute and adorable voice.

One of the turrets: Hello.

Another one: Who are you?

Turret 3: Hello?

Nepgear seen this her eyes brighten.

Nepgear: Can I dismantle one! Please!

?: I wouldn't recommend, this thing shoot hard but, if handle them incorrectly they explode.

Nepgear a little sad: huh, that's a shame.

?: One more thing first thing in the morning, is the fight, be prepared. Goodnight.

Nepgear: Good night.

Red: Good night.

Compa: Good night.

If: I hope you disappear.

The turrets: Goodnight.

After dinner they went to sleep.

The next day all of them reunite, they are ready to fight.

?: Afraid?

Nepgear: Just a little.

?: Good, be in afraid is a signal that you are alive.

Red: We are going to kick your butt!

?: That's the spirit! Now who is first, the elderly, or the ladies.

Nepgear immediately transform, shoots at it. It misses but this gives the chance to Red to attack and uses her yo-yo, instead of hit it, the string of the toy tangles ? legs.

?: tch!

Red: Gotcha!

? break the string, and shoots at Red, Nepgear gets at melee range.

Nepgear: Mirage dance!

? barely dodges the slashes.

If: Demonic Inferno!

? got distracted.

If: Now Compa!

Compa: Ok, Iffy I hope this works!

If gets ubercharged, and rushes ?.

?: (I only have to dodge the slashes, and make her lose valuable time) huh?

Nepgear cancel HDD, the flash distracts it, and she manages to cut its right hand.

?: YOU BI-.

This distracts ? long enough that If makes her movement, and stabs ? in the thorax living her qatars behind.

?: blegh!

The fight ends, they have won

?: alright you win.

Nepgear: We did it!

They celebrate.

Compa: Are you ok?

?: I am fine.

Compa: But, your hand, and you got stabbed.

?: I am fine; could you give me my hand back?

Compa: Ok?

Compa passes ?'s hand back to it. The hand just reattaches back.

?: sigh- I may have perfect immortality, and self-regen but, I still feel pain.

If: Do you? Wait! Perfect immortality?

? ignores the second question: Pain is one of the things that make me feel alive in somehow. That and they said pain is weakness leaving the body.

If: sigh- could you give me back my weapons?

?: That is going to be a problem.

If: Why?

?: You'll see.

? proceeds to remove the qatars, it gets the weapons out, but they melting and cover in black liquid.

If: What the-. What is this thing? Why are my weapons melting?

Now everyone puts attention on both of them.

?: That's my blood. Could you retire a little? This thing is highly toxic, poisonous to ingest and addictive, also radioactive and, and could potentially make a zombie apocalypse.

If: What the hell is wrong with you?

?: Hey! It's a self-defend system, do you have any idea how many times I've been eaten? Get vored is not a fun or exciting as it sounds. Back in my old and naïve days discovered that, is specially not fun when they eat and bite very slowly, although it's fun when I do that not when they do that to me.

If: sigh- Now! I have no weapon!

?'s blood gets back to inside of it, and it fully heals the wound

?: Don't worry I have an idea!

? shape shifts its hand in to claws, the slashes seemly nothing, but then a hole in time-space is open.

?: I'll be back really soon! I swear in the of the name of the Getter Emperor.

? jumps inside the hole/portal.

If: …. I don't want to ask…...

Nepgear: Getter…... Emperor?

They look very confused about what happen just now. After several hours the portal opens again. ? gets back with a party hat in its head.

?: Sorry for the delay, the "materials" didn't want to "cooperate", I needed some spare parts for a project that I have in mind, and there was party in the bar of one of my acquaintances Rodin, it was a chaos.

If: Ok?

?: They are here! Your brand new weapons. The Dramon killers type X.

The main body of new weapons are orange, the claws are really long, they look very futuristic.

If: They look very good!

?: High quality chrome-digizoid, you can use them as offense and defense. They have a bonus against dragon type monsters.

If puts the new weapons.

If: They look heavy but, they are pretty light.

?: Now, you can do two new attacks, Gaia force, and Poseidon force.

If: What those attacks do?!

?: Gaia force is a giant ball of fire that you can throw, and Poseidon force is a giant ball of water that you can throw.

If: Can I test the new attacks?

?: Of course! You can.

If: GAIA FORCE!

And just as ? told her a giant ball of fire forms on If new weapons, the size of ball is five times bigger than her size.

?: Now! Throw the attack!

If: Ok!

If throws it towards a mountain.

BOOM!

Part of the mountain explodes.

Nepgear: Goodness!

If: Jeez! That was powerful!

?: I have the feeling that a version of you is really jealous.

If: Don't start with that crap again!

Red: That was a really good attack!

Compa: I am happy for you, Iffy!

Nepgear: Can we go now to Lowee?

?: I think is better if we do it tomorrow, is already too late for us, my fault!

Nepgear: Ok, seems like the better plan!

All of them went back to the camp, the ladies took another bath, have dinner and went to sleep.

? talking to itself: Great! Seem like ASIC's leadership is breaking out a little more with each day, good indeed, seem like I am going to sleep like a baby tonight.

? finally went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day they pack up all the thing and went to Lowee, and after a while they finally arrived.

Red: Here I am, Lowee! And I made it here first, so I win.

?: I did it first! You are taking the credit!

Red: Nu-uh, I did it first! And besides, you need to remember who kick your ass yesterday.

?: And you need to remember, that I went easy on all of you, if I was at full power, not even your bodies could be found.

Red: But, I still arrived here first anyway!

?: No, you didn't!

Red: Yes, I did!

?: No, YOU DIDN'T!

If: Is too early and both of are fighting over something so childish, cut it out!

They get quiet for a few moments.

Nepgear: Wow… It's so… cold, but the scenery really takes your breath away…

Compa: Lowee is covered in snow all year. We should all buy some warm undies to keep the cold away!

?: Do you feel cold? I don't know why are you feeling cold with this poor excuse of weather.

Compa: Don't you feel cold?

?: I designed myself, to tolerate insanely harsh environments, this compare to space is not that bad.

Nepgear: That's interesting.

?: I think is time for…... "mildly disturbing facts about me" the show that makes you know more about me, regardless of you or the readers want it or not.

If just sighs deeply…

?: If you somehow use a thermal vision camera on me, you'll see that my external temperature is the same as the environment that I am currently in, for example if you manage to touch my skin you could feel that I am cold as the snow.

Nepgear: What's the purpose?

?: It works as camouflage, making me harder to detect. However, my inner temperature is quite hot for human standards, is usually between 40 degrees Celsius, and 60 degrees.

Compa: That doesn't sound healthy.

Nepgear: What's the reason?

?: It doesn't healthy for you as a human but, I am not human.

?: As for the reason…...

? rips something out its ribcage. And gets something that looks like and orb with veins and arteries attached.

Red: Eww! What is that?

?: This's my Bio-reactor, it works as heart, and provides me with energy, one of two energy sources that I use, transforms time, space and matter into energy, more specifically "Getter rays" …...

Nepgear: Getter rays?

?: the reaction makes my inner temperature hot. My skin alongside other organs cool down or heat up my temperature before reaching the surface, making my external temperature be the same as the current environment that I am in, for example in a really hot environment like the inside of volcano my inner organs will be between the 40's and 60's regardless, but my skin will be just as hot as the volcano itself, is a really complicated process that took me a long time to get it right, and one last thing if I somehow get overheated, I can use my mouth as an exhaust port, or shape shift my body to have more way to ventilate the heat.

Nepgear: Wait, if you consume time and space in order to obtain energy, why did you even eat?

?: Why did you eat if you obtain energy by the "shares"? look, is like a curse, one of seven curses, this curse makes me hungry, that and eating also makes me feel alive.

Nepgear: I, kinda comprehend.

Red: I understood nothing.

?: Oh, and one more thing before I put my reactor back inside, since this process is sort of a nuclear fusion, if this thing gets destroy and I've not stopped the process, I am going to explode and ratio of the explosion could potentially destroy ¾ of this continent, and the worst part besides something that I call "getter pollution", is that I am going to regenerate like nothing has happened to me and continue with my day, it would be painful but I am probably just shrug, and continue to move on.

Nepgear a little scared: so, y-you are a walking nuclear reactor! And you are saying it as, if it had already happened to you.

? with a happy and cheering tone: Yes, times two! I also have a self-destruct system!

If: sigh- At this point I am not even surprised, are you done with this waste of time?

?: yep!

If: In that case let's go straight to the basilicom. I haven't heard anything bad about the Oracle here, so we'll be fine.

They walk for a little and they got interrupted by a young girl.

Young Girl: I read about some really neat rumor on my Chirper the other day. It said there was a sword forged millennia ago meant to defeat the Deity of Sin.

?: (more like a century ago….).

Nepgear: Goodness, do you really think something like that exist!

?: Who knows?

Young girl: Maybe. What's weird is, no matter how much I researched, there's no record of it ever being use.

Compa: I wonder why that is…

?: So much mystery…...

Young girl: Yeah, it's a pretty interesting story, don't you think? Let's assume such a sword really did exist in the past. Why wasn't it ever used? There must be a really good reason. Good enough to keep anyone from even using it against the Deity of Sin.

Nepgear: Yes, I think it's interesting, too.

If: Well, if no record of it ever being used exists, then maybe the sword itself never existed.

?: Why are you so skeptic, If? Have some faith in your heart, who knows, the sword, could exist, or I don't know, it might be closer than we thought.

If: tch!

Young girl referring to If: You're the party pooper of the group, aren't you?

?: Yes, she is.

If: Sigh- anyway thanks for the conversation but, we need to go.

The group went again towards the basilicom.

Nepgear: I take it the Basilicom's up this road?

Red: Lookit, ladies! And whatever the hell you are! Someone's making a real commotion. Let's check it out!

If: We don't have time to get sidetracked, so… huh? That's….

What they are seeing is Underling doing stuff for ASIC.

Underling speaking to the people: Step right up, folks! The fun and magical ASIC team is here to spread the word!

If: I think we should stop her!

Nepgear: Right!

?: Wait! I have something better!

If: Tell me, that you are not going to do something stupid.

?: You'll see! Now, listen closely, here's a little lesson in trickery! This is going down in history!

All of them: Ok!

Underling still talking: Join ASIC today and you'll get instant access to any all of your games you want to play, for free!

? making the voice of an adult woman: I get one of those magic chips for my baby boy, and his poor game console broke down!

Underling Wait, what!

? Making the voice of a goon: I've worked for ASIC one time, and the promise of free stuff was a lie, and a friend of a friend, heard that the leadership is falling apart!

Underling: That's not…

? making the voice of child: Even if you put the stupid thing, and doesn't break, the games get insanely difficult to play, unlike the real games!

Underling: well, you see…

? making a geeky voice: Most of my games are multiplayer based, this thing is useless to me!

Underling: …

? making a deep and seducing voice: I've hear that if you buy a game online is cheaper, and give you refunds!

All of the people get mad at Underling, and leave.

?: See, that was much a better outcome.

If: I have to admit, that was pretty neat.

Nepgear: I definitely agree.

?: Now then, let's deal with her!

Underling still recovering, about what happened.

Underling: This's all fault of those brats! If they hadn't with my job in Lastation, I…...

Compa: Excuse me, are we the brats you're talking about?

Underling: Yeah, the dumb blonde chick, the transforming baby, the snob, the "wifey" muscle head, and the godawful thing.

If: Snob, huh? I didn't know that having proper manners came across that way.

?: She is not wrong though.

If: Could you be so kind to shut up!?

Nepgear: sigh- Transforming baby…? Do I look really that little?

?: Yes!

Red: Wifey muscle head? Don't be hatin' just because you're not on my hit-that list!

?: I don't know, Red, she should it be in the hit-it-harder list!

Underling: Uh-huh… H-Hey, it's you all! Oh, what the hell!? When did you get here!? How'd you find me?!

?: Hey underling!

Underling: What!?

?: Did you…

? changing its voice for the adult woman one: …. Enjoy my acting? I think my baby boy, enjoyed it.

Underling: IT WAS YOU!

? with the seducing and deep voice: Indeed, I am a big fan of the methodic acting!

Underling: I GOT SCREW, BECAUSE OF YOU!

? in a cute female voice: Teehee! -Wink-.

If: We weren't looking for you, but this commotion makes you stand out. And now we can't let you get away.

Red: You've been a naughty girl, huh? I'm gonna have to punish you!

? still with that voice: We are going to punish you in the name of justice, pyon!

If: Could you cut the act already?

? With its normal voice: fine…. You are not fun If, not fun.

Underling: Dammit, this could be really bad…. Hey, you! Stray kid!

The stray kid: Huh?

Underling grabs a poor little and not important at all girl wearing blue clothes, then underling uses her as hostage.

Underling: Don't move, you're my ticket outta this mess. Heh, you better not try anything, or the kid gets it!

?: In that case….

? points one of its pistols at Underling not caring about the safety of the child.

?: I am sorry little one…...

Underling: Wait! You don't care about the kid?!

?: if I am 100% honest with you, it's not going to be the first or the last time, that I kill a child as collateral damage, soooo, I don't care at all.

If: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

?: Many, many, many, many, things are wrong with me.

If no talking to Underling: sigh- Just, live the kid alone.

Underling: Shut up! Both of you! Now, if you'll excuse me….

The stay kid: sob, sob- Help me Ram…!

Compa: Wh- What should we do!? Miss Underling just kidnapped a little girl…

?: I blame, If!

If angrily: COULD YOU NOT PUT THE BLAME ON ME?! YOU MONSTER!

Red: How dare she lay her hand on such an adorable tyke! Is she planning a shotgun ceremony!? Not on my watch!

Nepgear: Yeah! let's go after her!

They pursue Underling into an abandoned convention center, the interior is plague with ice and monsters.

?: hmmm, What the hell happened here?

If: Looks like after the place got ruined, after the disappearance of the CPUS.

Nepgear: oh, Look! a cardboard of my sister…...

Compa: There is cardboards of all of them.

Red: So many, Wifeys Goddesses!

?: Perhaps, this place was going to have an expo of sorts, but after the incident was cancel.

If: seems about right.

? looks at the purple heart image carefully, and shape shifts in to a copy version of purple heart, not only the form looks the same but also the voice.

? (purple heart): I am Purple heart! CPU of Planeptune!

Nepgear: What are you doing!?

? (purple heart): I was thinking about something…...

Nepgear: About what?

? (purple heart): A thing that I probably should've done, but now is late.

If: What is it?

? (purple heart): Well, if you I should have…...

Shapes shifts into black heart.

? (black heart): take the place of the CPUs, in order to make the people of all of the nations, believe that their goddesses were safe.

Now changes into white heart.

If: continue….

? (white heart): This could've have work, but….

Changes again but now in to green heart.

If: yes?

? (green heart): ASIC probably would spread rumors about the fake out, and lose even more shares. And now I think is even more late to do that, but it was worth to think about something like that, what all of you think?

? goes back to normal.

If: hmm, I think you're right, that plan could work for a while…... but in the end the rumors could've ruin it in the end, but there is another question, how could you have replaced all of the CPUs at the same time?

?: it's a secret! So, anyone wants to say another thing?

Nepgear: That was a good impression of my sister!

?: I know!

Compa: Could we go now to save the poor kid?

If: Oh, yea, this chat was distracting.

After that, they went again, to Save the kid, and beat Underling. And after more waling they fund them.

Underling panting a lot: Okay… I should be safe here…

The kid is sobbing and crying.

Underling: Ugh, shut up! Quit your crying! Dammit, I need to ditch this deadweight kid.

?: Speaking of dead weight, we found you!

Underling: Oh, come on! Already!?

If: Let the kid and you can walk away from this unharmed.

?: For the most part.

Underling: You nuts? This kid is my ticket outta here! Or are you gonna fight me when I got a tiny human shield?

Nepgear: Um, well…

? preparing its pistols: Affirmative!

Red: So what was our plan, again?

Compa: I don't think we thought very hard about this….

If: …...

Underling: ….

Nepgear: ….

?: Are we going to do something? Or …...

The kid sobbing: P-Please help me….

?: Shhh, the adults are talking.

Underling: Hahahahaha! You're all idiots! I mean, really? You didn't even have a plan? Give me a break!

?: Well, they don't, and I have one.

If: sigh- Does you plan involve discard this child safety?

?: Ye.

If: Just go to a corner, and do anything else.

?: Sounds good to me! I may use crush some of this ice, and put it in a bowl with syrup.

And it went to do just that.

If: Can you continue?

Underling nods a little.

Underling: As for me... I think I packed one…. Yeah. Okay, come out!

Underling invokes a generic monster.

Underling: That's your opponent for today. Just remember which of us has the upper hand this time! Hahahahaha!

Nepgear: What the goodness should we do!? This looks bad, doesn't it…?

Heavy munching noises in the background.

If: Yeah. Man, how sloppy of me to run without a plan….

? eating: Is because, you suck!

Compa: We can't fight Miss Underling as long as she has Miss hostage… Should we just run away?

Red: No! We'd never be able to save wifey candidate number three by running away!

Underling: This situation is such a joke! I'll be the one laughing as the life fades away from your bodies!

? still eating: yeah, I don't think –munch- so.

Suddenly a voice comes from nowhere.

The voice: Let Rom go, NOW!

Underling: Huh? From above?

Parts of the building fall into underling.

Underling: Blaaaaargh!

And a pink haired kid comes, wearing weird clothes.

The pink haired kid: Rom! Are you okay!?

Rom: Ram! – sob-sob- Raaam!

Underling: No freaking way! Another CPU!?

?: (talk about bad luck).

Ram: How dare you Rom play hostage and make her cry! You'll pay, dummy! C'mon Rom, you activate HDD, too. Let's beat this big jerk all the way to last week!

Rom: Uh-huh…

Rom transform she look exactly like Ram, only with her hair being blue.

?: sigh- (they… had to be…. twins)-sigh- (at least neither of them seem look like six finger freak, or use a stupid cap with pines).

Underling: Wh-Wha in the holy crap!? Not one, but two more CPUs!? This getting so messed up!

Red: Oh, score! More wifeys-to-be!

?: Red, remember that those are kids!

Red: so, what?

?: Don't lewd the lolis?

Red: Says, the monster that almost tried to kill one.

?: Tou-fucking-che, Red, Tou-fucking-che.

Nepgear: So those must be the CPU candidates of Lowee…

? sarcastically: What give you the clue? Perhaps the eyes, or the clothes, or the fact that they flying.

Nepgear feels a little down after the snarky remark.

If: Nothing's holding us back now. Let's show these guys who's boss!

The twins are taking the Monster, and the party is with Underling. They pretty much gang on her beating her, the twins also beat the monster.

Underling: I'll get you next tiiiiime…!

And she runs away.

Ram: Oh yea, we're the best!

Rom: The bestest…

Compa: Everyone's all done, it seems.

?: Kinda, sorta, I think there's one more thing to do…...

Red: Whoa, they look so awesome in those outfits! Pretty much the ultimate score, finding twin wifeys.

Ram: Wait. Who're these people?

Rom: They… tried to help me… except the creepy one…

Ram: Oh, really? But they sucked at it didn't they? Big fat failures, huh?

?: Says the one with a sister, that could transform anytime, and being able to saved herself, so who is the big fat failure?

Rom starts to cry a little more.

If: sigh- look at what you did!

?: I know! I am enjoying it!

Nepgear: Excuse me, but are you the CPU Candidates of Lowee?

Ram: Please, stop crying…...

Rom finally calms down, and stops crying.

Ram: Yep! We're the CPU's awesome twin sister!

Rom still sobbing: Uh-huh.

Nepgear: I'm so happy we ran into each other. Um, I'm a CPU Candidate too. My sister Neptune, and…

Ram: Neptune…? She was from… uh…

Rom finally calm: Planeptune…

Ram: oh, I knew that. That means you're a Planeptune CPU.

Nepgear: Right. I'm trying to save all our sister, and so….

Ram: That also means you're my enemy!

Rom: Enemy, enemy…

Nepgear: Huh? N-No, not at all! Why am I your enemy?

Ram: You're a CPU from really far away, so you must've come here to take away all our Shares!

Rom: Some CPUs do that… I read it… in a book…. And that guy is on your group, and looks evil.

?: Me? But I'm so innocent, and not evil at all.

Ram: I'm gonna go all out, you dummy!

Nepgear: Wait stop! This's your fault!

?: I admit responsibility. So, can I take care of them?

If: Just… don't hurt them badly.

The rest of them went into safe place, to observe the fight.

?: Fine!

?: Seem like I am you opponent, little candidates.

Ram: Doesn't matter! We're going to beat you, you big dummy!

Rom: Yeah!

Donkey Kong Country tropical freeze ost; snowmads's island theme.

?: I'll go first.

Is starting to snow. The hands of ? start to freeze.

?: ICE BLOCK; PARTISAN!

Three spears of Ice, form in the air around ?, and launch towards the twins. They dodge the attack.

Rom: Ice….

Ram: Attacks!?

? smirks.

Ram: Why are laughing?! Eternal force blizzard!

Ram launches an Ice spell. ? dodges the attack easily.

?: ICE BALL!

The attack is a giant sphere of Ice, the twins almost get hit, a monster on the background received the attack and froze there.

Now is snowing heavily, the wind is too strong.

If: Is getting to cold here!

Compa: Iffy, I'm cold!

If: I told it, not to go that far…

Back to the fight.

?: What's the matter? Does the weather is too hard for both of you?

Ram: Not at all!

The snow storm is getting worse, now is hailing. Some of the chunks of Ice are hitting the kids.

?: How about now?

Rom: Let me heal you, Ram!

?: You should get a nice hot soup. Maybe some veggies, maybe some "fruit".

? grabs a conch, the conch is something that I Viking would have, is the decorated with the image of a snowflake, then ? blows the horn, and from the instrument summons an ice dragon. The dragon fly towards them, and smashes on the floor, freezing more monsters and some parts of the legs of the candidates.

The magic conch is call "Lord Fredrik's snowmad conch".

The chunks of Ice of the storm are getting bigger and bigger.

The candidates launch a couple more of spells, before getting hit by more chunks of ice, is getting harder to breath. They finally give up, and the storm stops.

Nepgear and the other get up, after being buried in all of the snow.

Red: Ladies! I think it isn't snowing anymore!

Compa: yes, finally!

If: Seems like the fight is over.

Nepgear: That was, horrible! ACHOO!

Compa: I think we should probably get a nice hot bath, and a cup of tea after this.

They look at the defeated twins.

Ram: Owwwww!

Rom: Ouchies…. My head hurts…. –sniffle-.

Ram: Grrr! You made Rom cry, you jerks! You're a pack of meanies!

Nepgear: That's not very fair… We're victims too….

Ram: This isn't over yet. We'll beat you up real good next time we meet!

Rom: Next time…

The twins went flying away.

Nepgear: And there they go…

?: Indeed.

Compa: Those children weren't listening to you at all.

If: Now I see why Kei wished us luck. And that thing didn't help the situation.

?: Teehee!

If: The snowstorm, and the hail was your fault, isn't it?

?: teeheehehee! – wink-.

If: That's it! I don't care if you are immortal, or whatever, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Nepgear, Compa and Red, are trying to hold back If until she calms down.


	13. Chapter 13

It took half an hour for "If" to calm down, after that they went to the basilicom.

Nepgear: All that excitement set us back, but we finally made it to Basilicom. Pardon us, anyone here?

A woman with blue hair and red clothes comes and greet them.

The woman: Yes, welcome to Lowee's Basilicom. Oh, my. Forgive my presumption, but are Planeptune's…?

Nepgear: Yes, I'm Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune. We came here today because we want ask for help….

? raises its hand.

?: I'm here against my will, I was sleeping, and…...

The whole party: Shhh…

?: Fine….

The Woman: For a CPU Candidate to come all this way must mean there's some very important matter to discuss.

?: I don't know, perhaps have you notice the sudden disappearance of White heart, maybe that's a really important matter.

If: Just…. Ignore it, please.

Mina: Anyway…. Pardon my manners. I am Mina Nishizawa, Lowee's Oracle. How may I be of service?

Nepgear explains the situation to Mina.

Mina: I see… So you are seeking our Mascot's power.

Nepgear: So...?

Mina: Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help you right now.

Compa: Uh-oh, why not?

?: Yeah, I'm curious.

Mina: Lowee's Mascot has a very important mission. If it leaves, our nation will be swallowed up by unprecedented chaos.

?: And if the mascot doesn't help us, is going to happen the same, but slower.

If: (Is not…. Wrong) Mind if I ask what mission is?

Mina: I do apologize, but the importance of the mission is so great that all information is classified.

Red: But there are bad people out there trying to find and beat the Mascots in to a pulp!

?: I agree, if they get to the Mascot first, this country and the world is fuck…

If: sigh- if she can't tell us anything, we'll just have to track it down the old-fashioned way.

?: I suppose…...

Mina: I trust that no harm will come to it should you find it, so I have no reason to stop you.

Compa: Okay….

Mina: It would be rude of me to shoo away such well-traveled guest without giving you something so… How about a story? Do you know Lowee's lore regarding the Deity of Sin—Arfoire?

Nepgear: I've never hear stories about it, no.

?: You have my interest.

Mina: Arfoire is to have been born in Lowee. Before I continue, do you know what the Deity of Sin is?

Nepgear: Now that I think about it… No, really.

If: ASIC is trying to revive it, so I figure it's some kind of god that'll grant them power.

Mina: No, such a convenient god does not exist in this world. In fact, "deity" is hardly an appropriate descriptor. The Deity of Sin exist solely to bring destruction and chaos… No mortal can control its power. It is said that Gamindustri was on the brink of disaster when the Deity of Sin was born.

?: Hmmmm, could it be?

Compa: Are you thinking something?

?: Yes.

Nepgear: What is it?

?: Perhaps…. The nature of the CPUs and the Deity of Sin, have something in common….

Nepgear: What?!

If: What makes you think that?

?: Is a hypothesis, do you want hear me?

All of them say yes.

?: Does anyone know how were the conditions on Gamindustri before Arfoire was born?

Mina: No….

Nepgear: Why are you asking?

?: if in this world, abstracts concepts such as faith and hope in the form of shares can create a goddess, don't you think that negative emotions could do the same?

If: That's….

?: Perhaps in that time Gamindustri was not in great shape, people suffering, chaos, despair, etc…. Just people want to die or, destroy everything, and after such emotions got to a critical level that the abstracts concepts got a physical form, "The Deity of Sin".

Nepgear: Makes…. Sense…

?: Is just speculation.

If: I see….

?: It isn't the first time that I've seen an abstract concept took a physical form. Depending in which universe are you, human emotions, or emotions in general can be dangerous.

There is a minute of silence in the room.

Red: So why would these ASIC people want to revive a big baddie like that?

Compa: Yeah, wouldn't the be hurt, too?

Mina: ASIC doesn't truly wish to revive it. it's a tool, a ploy, used to increase their organization's clout. If they had done the proper research on the Deity of Sin. They wouldn't spread word of it among the public.

?: I think the leaders know the truth, and using everyone else as a puppet.

Mina: if so, I question their leader's sanity. This would ultimately lead to their own destruction, as well…. I hope this story helped to shed a bit of light on the situation.

Nepgear: A being that acts as harbinger of destruction… Arfoire… So that's what ASIC worships…

Red: Wow, I know I'm short, but this is going way over my head. So like, what do we do now?

?: Same as always, search the Mascots, kill some people, and rescue the incompetents.

Compa: By incompetents, you mean Nep-Nep, and the others?

?: Yes.

Suddenly the twins enter the room.

Ram: Mina, food!

Rom: Hungry…

Mina: Now, now. Mind your manners, kids. We have guests right now, so could you please wait a bit longer?

Ram: Guests? Ahhh! It's the CPU dummy! And the that creepy thing! They come back to bully us more!

Rom: Oh!

Mina: "CPU dummy"? "Creepy thing"? Heavens, child, that is quite rude!

?: I don't mind the "creepy thing ", I like it!

Nepgear: Actually, just before we came here…

Nepgear explains what happened with the twins.

Mina: Oh, now I see. They misbehaved and attacked you, did they? I am truly sorry!

Nepgear: No, no. Please, there's no need to apologize…

If: To be fair, it was also this freaking thing fault.

?: Teehee.

If is having an internal rage.

Mina: No. As their guardian and educator, I fear I must extend my apologies on their behalf. Now then, what did you say, kids?

Ram: Lame! Why do I gotta apologize? I'm not saying anything to those dummies.

Rom: Yeah, yeah…

Mina: No, that's not what you're supposed to say in this situation. Try again.

Ram: Hmph! They were so mean, and they were all like, "We're gonna attack you for no reason now, hahaha"!

?: No they weren't, they were more like "we're stuck in 2mtrs. Of snow and ice".

Rom: We lost… It really hurt…

Mina looks at them menacingly…

Mina: What. Do. Good little girls. Say?

Ram: I'm so sorry! Really!

Rom: Sorry…

?: You better…

Compa: Did anyone else just feel a very dark, scary aura…?

If: I guess there's more than meets the eye with Lowee's Oracle, too

?: It is call motherly love.

Nepgear: Please don't worry about it. We actually wanted to ask for help, too.

Mina: As their guardian, I must vehemently refuse that request. As you can see, they're still children. But if they wanted to assist you as fellow CPU candidates, perhaps I could make an exception…

Ram: No! I don't play with dummies!

If: - hopeless. Whatever….

If confused: What just happened?

For some reason Ram has snow in her face?

Ram: Why do I have snow covering my face?

?: Truly a mystery….

? has a little bit of snow falling from its hand.

Meanwhile in Planeptune…

Histoire: eh? Why ten seconds of history are not registered?

Back to the gang.

If: Anyway, we said what we wanted and got what we could, so let's go.

Mina: I'm sorry we couldn't offer much, but I may warn you… Lowee has had a recent uptick crime. Rumors have even begun, saying that it heralds the start of something unprecedented. Do be careful.

?: Free food!

?: Um… I mean….. too bad...

Nepgear: sigh- We will, thank you. I hope we meet again.

After that, they left the Basilicom.

Red: Ugh! All that talking for nothing!

Compa: What should we do now...?

?: Same as always, wait for an important character, or event, to put us in the correct path.

If: Could you not break the…...? hang on. Look.

They look at underling passing by.

If: I despise when you are right…

?: wink-

Red: Whoa! Didn't we send her packing!?

Nepgear: Is she trying to stir up trouble again?

If: Maybe. But remember, she's been looking for the Mascots too, right?

?: Oh? Are you thinking about doing that? How evil If, how evil.

Nepgear: That does sound familiar, what are you getting at?

If: I'm saying, if we follow her, maybe she'll lead us right into the Mascot.

?: I knew it!

If: She was doing that to us, so it's only fair that we switch roles for once.

Compa: Um, will that really work?

If: if it looks like it won't work, we can think up a second plan as we go.

?: sound fine to me!

After that they followed Underling. While doing that underling run into an old granny. The granny is carrying very heavy bags and puffing all the way.

Underling: That, looks heavy, granny. You want a hand or something?

Underling helps the old lady. The party is observing confused, about this kind act.

Nepgear: Huh? She's helping that old lady.

Red: Beneath that crusty shell must lie a warn and gooey wifey candidate.

?: Don't jump to any conclusions, no one does a kind act, without wanting something in return, even self-gratification counts.

If: You certainly sound like an expert on that subject.

?: Affirmative!

They continue watching her.

Granny: Thank you for your help. These old bones just haven't been the same lately.

Underling: That's no good. Take better care of your body. After all, a healthy body will help you live longer.

Granny: Wise words from such a young lady. Maybe I'm feeling weaker because our CPU hasn't been around…

Underling: Everyone's is following Arfoire now. I mean, the kids are anyway.

?: That's our signal.

Granny: My, is that so? Forgive me. This old grandma struggles to keep with the times.

Underling: Oh, yeah, I got just the thing. Here's a limited edition Arfoire figurine—endorsed by ASIC!

?: Yoink! I'll take this!

? grabs the figurine.

Underling: Hey! Give me that!

?: Really nice figurine, I wonder how much temperature resists.

The figurine melts, in ? hand.

?: apparently, not that much.

If: ooookay, that's quite enough!

Underling: oh, for crying out loud… you again?!

? cleans the molten plastic from its hand.

?: Yes, indeed, it is us again!

If: Don't scam the elderly! That's lower than low.

Underling: Sh-Shut up! Gathering funds for ASIC's operation is really important job, y'know!?

?: Soooo Important, that someone as incompetent, and replaceable as you, is doing it.

Underling: ….

?: did I hit a nerve? Perhaps?

Nepgear: Ma'am, please don't lose faith in the CPU's.

Granny: Oh, heavens to Betsy… Was that young lady trying to do something bad?

Underling snaps back.

Underling: Dammit! I was about to close that sale! Ugh, just you wait…!

She runs away.

Red: She's running away again!

?: Well duh! I've read the script.

If: It's fine. Let her go. We'll wait a bit and then resume tailing her.

?: you know, we are going to bump in to her later.

If: right…

They say goodbye to the Granny, and leave. And surprise they found her again talking with a group of kids.

Underling: Yo, kidlets. I keep you waiting?

Child: oh, is you finally.

Child 2: Yeah, you're really late. I was gonna home in a sec.

Underling: Aw, hey, let's not throw a tantrum or anything. I brought the goods. C'mon take a good look.

Underling shows them some chips.

Child 1: That's a boring old Arfoire chip.

Child 2: We already have that, and I heard that the new ones brick the systems.

Underling: Shut your trap, you brat. We've fixed the issue; these brand new chips don't have any of those issues. Now, look a little closer, wouldja? Do this, and… POW!

Child 1: Whoa! What's this screen?

Child 2: Dude, awesome! You can modify your save data?

Underling: That's not all. You can mess around with the event flags and…...

The game console starts to make some weird noises, and smoke comes from the vents.

Child 1: Is this normal?

Child 2: maybe is…...

Now is on fire.

Child 1: AAAAAAhhh!

They throw the game console in the snow, and the fire stops. The device is completely ruined.

Underling: That was not supposed to happen. Th-They told me that they fix the problems….

Child 1: YOU OWE ME A NEW CONSOLE! NOW!

Underling: It wasn't my fault!

Underling pays from her own pocket the money to the kid.

Child 2: Let's go, this ASIC's thing is so lame anyway.

Child 1: You're right!

The kids leave her.

?: Pfffff, hahahahahahaha!

Underling: Oh, come ON!

Compa: I'm very sad to see you try and corrupt Gamindustri's youth…...

? still laughing: Hahahahaha, I'm sorry…...

? calms a little.

?: Come on, Compa, is not sad, is quite funny, since the key word is "try".

Underling: Shut it!? We gotta train 'em young and make 'em in to socially awkward dorks!

?: That explains a lot…... about you.

After that she runs away…

If: That was… convenient, the way that the console catched fire. That was new.

Nepgear: I think is for the better, if Arfoire chips never work.

?: Yup, yup, time to continue.

And they continue the stalking. They observe her for a while she even feed a kitten. They stop to catch their breath.

Compa: It doesn't look like Miss underling is looking for the Mascot at all.

Red: Maybe she doesn't know where it is? I mean, she's just an underling.

?: Who knows? Maybe is matter of time.

If: I didn't expect this plan to work perfectly. Anyway. Maybe we should think up a new strategy.

?: Meh. a new plan could work.

Nepgear interrupts.

Nepgear: U-Um… Please excuse me for a moment…

Red: What's up? Oh, I bet it's tinkle time, isn't it? The cold make me pee a lot too, so go for it!

?: Jeez, and I'm supposed to be the disturbing one.

Nepgear: P-Please don't shout out stuff like that…

Nepgear leaves, and goes to the bathroom, and she comes back, just to find nobody.

Nepgear: Phew. Took a while to find a place, so I better hurry back. Huh? Nobody's here… Wasn't this where we were? Did I get lost, just like that? If? C-Compa…? Goodness, what should I do?

?: I'm here!

Nepgear: Oh, is you. Do you have any idea where the others are?

?: No fucking idea. I got distracted with something.

They suddenly hear the cry of a child

Rom: Sob-sob. Wh-Where is it...?

Nepgear: Hmm? Rom, is that you?

Rom: Huh? –gasp-. The meanie CPU, and that creepy man…!

Nepgear: No, no I'm really not mean… Please don't be scared, okay?

?: Man? I'm not really a man, I just have the appearance of one…

Rom: You're not… gonna bully me?

?: Depends…

Nepgear: I would never. Are you lost? I got separated from my friends…

Rom: No, I'm not lost… I'm looking… for my pen…

Nepgear: Your pen?

Rom: It was half of a set… Mine matched Ram's. It's important, but… I dropped it somewhere…

Nepgear: Hmm… Do you remember where you may have dropped it?

Rom: I was thinking it was when… that bad lady took me….

?: Oh, do you mean, miss incompetent.

Rom: Yes.

Nepgear: I see. Let's retrace your steps. I'll help you out, so turn that frown upside-down!

Rom: You're gonna help me…?

?: Good question. Do you want to help her? And why?

Nepgear: Well, yes, is the correct thing to do.

?: Ok, I have nothing better to do.

Nepgear: We need to hurry, otherwise the sun will set and finding it will be really tough.

Rom: Okay…

The three of them went to the exact place where the kidnapping occurred.

Nepgear: You were kidnapped right around this spot, right? I sure hope we find the pen right away…

Rom: ….

Nepgear: Pen… Pen… Hmm, nothing here. Do you see anything, Rom?

?: What. In. The. Name of the Getter Emperor, are you doing?

Nepgear: (again with the "Getter", what does even mean?). Umm, searching for the pen.

?: You know that, in this universe, Pens don't talk.

Nepgear: …... oh…. The pen must be somewhere else then.

Rom: Um, Miss…

Nepgear: Huh? Miss? Is that me?

?: I don't know, Nepgear. Is there another Miss?

Nepgear: I know, but it's embarrassing to be called that my age…

Nepgear toward Rom: N-No, no! I can't let you call me something so mature and flattering. Please, just call me Nepgear.

Rom: Then, Miss Nepgear…

?: Pfffff.

Nepgear: Ok, that works. What is it, rom?

Rom: Do you know my big sister?

Nepgear: Oh, Blanc? Yes, but we didn't talk a lot or anything. She seemed smart, with an air pf mystery, and…

Rom: She never came home… Where is she…?

?: Yikes, you may not want to know.

Nepgear: Um, well, Blanc is still stuck in The Gamindustri Graveyard with the other CPUs, so…

Rom: -Sob-sob-. I really miss her…

?: Look at what you did!

Nepgear: U-Ummm, uh… P-Please don't cry. I'm sure she's just fine. I'm doing my best to save her. I mean, I failed back then, but… I promise to save her next time, so there's no need to cry, okay?

Rom: -Sniffle, snort-. Uh-huh…

Nepgear: Good girl. Thank you very much. Let's try looking somewhere else for your pen, okay?

?: How about that expo build, thingy.

The two them agree, and went to the Lowee Global Expo where the kidnapping happened. The place is covered in more snow and Ice than before, and all of the monsters are dead, or frozen in place.

Nepgear: She dragged you here after talking you hostage, right? If it wasn't in the city, maybe in the city, maybe it's here…

Rom: Uh-huh.

?: That might be difficult, there is at least 50cm of snow.

Nepgear: And who's at fault?

?: I have the suspicion, that is me.

Rom: Miss Nepgear, why did you come to Lowee?

Nepgear: I'm looking for Lowee's Mascot. I wanted to ask for as much help as I can get to save our sisters.

Rom: But Lowee is really, far away from Planeptune…

?: Is not like she has an option, if she failed the world is doomed.

Nepgear: Sigh-. It is right, but I also have happy moments, in Lastation I met this other girl, Uni… Honestly, I was hoping that you and Ram could journey with me.

Rom: With you…?

Nepgear: Yes. But it's okay if you can't. I already have If, Compa, Red, and this "thing" its words not mine, with me, so… I'm sure we'll be able to find and bring our sisters home safely.

Rom: …

Nepgear: Goodness, nothing here, either… Should we walk a bit farther?

They move into the deeper part of the dungeon, only to find a snowbank about 2mts of height and highly dense, around the zone of the fight with Underling and them.

?: welp, this looks like a dead end.

Nepgear: We can't' give up, now.

?: Sigh- alrighty then.

? starts to dig with its hands.

?: I'll be searching, you can talk about stuff, in the meantime.

?:(this is going to take a while, if I do it like this). Ok I got this, CHANGE GETT…... 2!

? disappears under the snow. There are some mechanical sounds coming from the underground. Its sound like there is a drill digging.

Nepgear: Huh, I wonder what is happening down there.

Rom: Um... Why are you helping me…?

Nepgear: I couldn't possibly leave you to worry about this alone.

Rom: But you have things to do, too…

Nepgear: Hehehehe, that's very true. Maybe I shouldn't let myself get sidetracked all the time. But if I ignored someone in need, I bet my sister would smack me with a wet noodle.

Rom: …

Nepgear: If our roles were switched, I bet you would've helped me, too. It's only natural to help, right?

A voice is coming from the snow.

?: I differ, your opinion, and I've found the pen.

A very simple looking mechanic arm with a claw as a hand comes from the snow holding the pen.

Rom: Oh…! That's it…!

Nepgear: What a relief! That took longer than expected, but do you feel better now?

? still in the snowbank: Hey! Give me some credit!

Nepgear sigh- Ok, Thanks for your help.

?: Much better.

? gets out of the snow in its normal form, no mechanical parts to be seen.

Rom: Um… Ram might be mad at me…

Nepgear: Well, I'm certain she's worried about you, at least. Let's get you back home, okay?

Rom: Uh-huh…

Rom: U-umm…

Nepgear: Hmm? What is it?

Rom: T-Thank you!

And she leaves.

Nepgear: Aw, she thanked me… Hehehe…

?: Meh.

Nepgear: I hope she thinks of me more like a friend. As for me, I should…

?: Get going, because they are probably searching for y…. I mean us…

Nepgear: You're right! We are going to get yelled at...

They leave the dungeon, and after a few minutes of walking, they found the others.

Nepgear: We…. We're sorry, we are late!

?: We? What are you talking about? I don't see anyone with you.

Nepgear looks behind her.

Nepgear: Wait! When did you…? You were behind me!

?: Nuh-uh, I've been here with the others this entire time.

If: Yes, it was been all the time with us while you were in the bathroom.

?: Are going insane Nepgear?

More confused Nepgear noises.

Red: So, hey… I hate to interrupt the wifey spat, but aren't we in a major hurry?

If: Ugh, yeah, you're right… This is no time to discuss this.

Nepgear gets a hold of herself.

Nepgear: Oh, did something happen?

Compa: We overheard Miss Underling on her cellular telephone! She was saying things like "Mascot" and "Block Dungeon," and other nifty keywords…

?: And something about, she being an Incompetent and an idiot. I think I see her crying a little, it was hilarious.

Red: My money is that she went to the dungeon she mentioned on the phone! Let's get there ahead of her!

If: So now you know. It'd be a facepalm moment for me if we lost because of you, so let's move.

Nepgear: O-Okay!

Before the leave a mailman interrupts them.

Mailman: I have mail for you, sir.

?: Oh, thanks.

The mailman delivers 5 letters to ?. the letters look like they have hearts in the envelopes and have the smell of a woman perfume.

After that the mailman leaves with a smile.

Red: huh, they look like love letters, I'm jealous.

? opens the first letter, is a very lewd love letter. Red read a little of the letter.

Red: That's quite lewd….

?: Indeed.

Red: hmmm, there is no sender, and all of them look the same.

? shrugs, not caring at all.

?: Can you get ahead? I'm going to dispose of these things.

If: sure….

Compa: See you there!

Nepgear: It is really weird that it has a secret admirer.

They leave, and ? get near a trash can.

?: Seems like they all leave alone. Time to see the true messages.

? flips the letter to the back side, and with a black light coming from its left eyes the true message is seen.

"Hello there.

this's Omicron 41

Did you like my mailman acting, I know you did, anyway the other letters are reports from; Theta 89, Delta 78, and Epsilon 33. And one more thing while you were with the others I was with Nepgear, and we found The Candidate Rom, nothing mayor happened, I'll continue my job. I wonder how was her face after I left.

Bye."

?: Hmm, that's interesting (it was a really nice prank, seen Nepgear confused, really nice Omicron 41, really nice).

?: Into the next one.

? opens a second letter.

This is Theta 89.

And…...Pfffff Hahahahaha…... Ok, ok, I just a few moments ago after, you know, farming my "your eternal reward", And infiltrate one of ASIC's factories, I alter the production line, and make the "brand new, and fixed chips" explode after a few minutes installed a long side the game system, and I just want to see all of their faces, after they notice the problem. Hahahahaha, anyway, this is that's my report I'll continue the sabotage, and in an unrelated note, I just recently acquired, some "xenomorph" blood, should I use it?... and that's all.

See ya!

?: Hahahahaha, Indeed, I remember face the of Underling, and she was forced to paid that poor kid console. –sigh-. Next.

? opens another one.

Delta 78, reporting from the graveyard.

There is not much movement, Judge is just standing there menacingly. Waiting, I think I may I broke him…. Maybe… just maybe. The "idiots" still tangle in a bunch of cables, I've heard some rumors from Upsilon 777 about how the leadership is collapsing.

?: Okay then, that was less exciting but, everything is going smoothly.

?: Now, the last one.

? opens the last letter.

Epsilon 33, this is my report from the cyberspace.

There is not that many movements around here, but there was an incident with Kei, she was trying to stick her nose, in our business, I took care of it, I'm currently watching all of ASIC movements, so you may receive another repot in the near future.

Thanks for read my report, May the blessing of the Getter rays be with you…... Gamma….

?: Jeez, you can't say my name so sudden, that's very rude, it kills the mystery, but I think for the time being I'm going to be ? for a while.

?: Well, I think that was all.

? burns the letters with its hand.

?: Time to go with the others….

After that ? (gamma **) goes to find the others.


	14. Chapter 14

If: Took you long enough.

?: Sorry, not sorry. I burned all of the letters

Compa: I wonder, who send those letters.

? shrugs.

?: Who cares? Now, let's move….

Nepgear: Aren't you even a little curious?

?:

If: sigh- let's go.

They go towards to the new dungeon.

Meanwhile in the Basilicom of Lowee.

Ram: Jeez, there you are! Where heck did you go?

Rom: Sorry…. I dropped my pen, so I was looking for it?...

Ram: Your pen? Don't you do that alone, you dummy. I coulda helped look for it…

Rom: But, I wasn't alone…... Miss Nepgear and…. What was his Name….?

Ram: "Miss" Nepgear? Blech…. And that creepy guy from earlier… ew…

Rom: Hey, they were nice to me…... I think…... and they helped me…. So…

Ram: Wh-What's gotten into you!? They're our enemy! A big, bad CPU! And a monster!

Rom: Um… I think you're wrong… I think…

Ram: I'm… what? Seriously, what's your deal? Oh, I know! They brainwashed you think they're on our side!

Rom: Uh-uh…

Ram: What!? Then, why are you talking back to me!?

Rom: Ram, when you you're meanie… I don't like it…

Ram: Hey, Rom! Wait! Jeez, I can't believe she'd mouth like that…It's all because of THEM!

At the same place in an unrelated place….

Omicron 41: AAAACHOOOO!

Sigma 56: Did something happened?

Omicron 41: I think, they are talking about me.

Tau 78: Oh…...

Side note they almost all of "them" look the same, some of them are using a female form…

Omicron 41: Ok, could you remind me, what were doing?

Tau 78: A scouting mission for, what resources are in this continent.

Omicron 41: That's nice….

Sigma 56: At least, we know that there is enough hydrogen in this planet, for the fabrication of propellant, and other products….

Omicron 41: yup, yup…...

Tau 78: Soooo…...

Omicron 41: soooo, what?

Tau 78: How was your encounter with gamma **…

Tau 78: Gamma **, hmmm that's weird…. I can't say its serial number…. Anyhow…. How was it?

Omicron 41: Uneventful, I just… delivered the letter, and get the hell out of there…... although I trolled Nepgear, that was interesting….

Sigma 56: hmmm, I think the reason of why you can't say its full serial number, is because is planning a running gag…... I think…

Tau 78: That makes, perfect sense, if say so myself.

Omicron 41: Well, you technically are…. Since you know we are…...

Sigma 56: Focus! Please!

A combination between a thank and a Giant robot, appears in front of them. It has model number on the sides, "D-50C"and S.N.R.I, on the shoulders has two 200 mm cannons, in each shoulder, as well missile pods, in each currently fold arm. The color of the machine is in a very dark brown color, with the visor of the head, being clear orange. It possesses 4 tank tracks, 2 long ones on the front, and two foldable in the back. This machine can transform in a giant robot.

Tau 78: Look! Our "Loto" has come.

Omicron 41: Nothing, like a troop carrier Mobile suit, for this mission.

Sigma 56: Well, the profile of this mobile suit, is small with 4 m, even in full mobile suit mode, with is 12.2 m of height, is not that big.

They enter the "mobile suit" in the back, and proceed to continue their mission.

Back to the Normal gang, they have entered the "world labyrinth", the dungeon is made out of a very colorful blocks, with no order whatsoever…

?: AAAACHOOO! Talk about Deja-vu…...

? looks around the dungeon

?: This place looks hideous, look at all of the colors…

Red: I think this place, looks awesome….

Compa: It has a charm.

Nepgear: So, this's the place of the where the Mascot resides…

If: We need to find it, before underling does…

?: Seems, fair.

They walk around the dungeon, killing some monsters on the way, until they found the mascot.

Red: Dude! Mascot sighted!

Compa: We made it here first.

White disc: Who's there?

Nepgear: Hello. We're sorry to intrude, but we'd like to ask for help. Could you please lend us you aid?

?: … or else!

White disc: Is that…. Neptune? No, no… You resemble her, but your aura is unmistakably different…

?: They, might look similar, but their souls are different…

If: Ok…. That's a weird to put it.

Nepgear: You know my sister?

White disc: Your sister, huh? I see… You're her younger sister… I know Neptune very well. She was the one who asked me to stay here, after all.

?: That's interesting.

If: What? Why we would Planeptune's CPU give orders to Lowee's Mascot?

?: If, use that primitive and fully organic brain of yours. We are in a war, and the enemy can use dirty tactics…. And she doesn't sound like she is from here, can you guess what happened to the original?

If: Th-The…. Original…. Mascot is…...

?: Dead.

White disc: ASIC made sure to do that.

Compa: Then, you are…?

White disc: I was originally one of Planeptune's Mascot, until I came here on Neptune's behest. She asked that I ensure prosperity for Lowee, a land that has lost all its Mascot.

Nepgear: Neptune…

?: Yeah-Yeah, so sad…. Could you tell us already the reason of why you can't help us?

White disc: The Oracle of Lowee gave me a very important mission. I cannot abandon this duty, no matter what.

If: I guess I recall the Oracle saying something about that. What exactly is this important mission?

White disc: well…

Suddenly a very incompetent girl appears.

Underling: Found ya! You are mine, Mascot!

Red: Underling already caught up!

Underling: What the hell? How'd idiots find his place!?

Red: Mwahaha! We beat you here after we eavesdropped on your phone call!

Underling: Dude, that's really low… Not very CPU-like at all, y'know!

?: I also, recorded how you were screamed, on the phone, I might upload the video on the internet, for everyone to see.

Underling: Y-You…. Wouldn't dare!

? giggles a little.

If: Is your fault for talking so loud on the phone. Now that we're here, you won't touch the mascot

Underling: Tch. You broads are too naive. Why'd you think I took so long? I came prepared this time!

Two monsters appear.

Compa: Uh-oh! Look at all the mister Monsters!

?: Yeah, they are like two…. Truly a number to be frightened…

Underling looking at the Mascot: Yeah, have fun with that. In the time…

White disc: ….

If: tch. This could be bad. Let's get rid of the monsters, quick!

Nepgear: Right!

?: I'm on it!

? grabs a Molotov cocktail from its inventory, sets it on fire.

If: wait a moment!

?: too late! CRAKER!

? throws the grenade to the monsters.

The monsters: AAAARRRRGH!

? singing cheerfully: FINLANDIA, FINLANDIA, SIENNAS MATKALLA OLI IIVANNA. KUN MOLLOTFI LUPA'S JUU KAIKII HAROSII, HOUMENNA JO HELSINGISSA SYOUDAAN MAROZZI, NJET MOLOTTOF, NJET MOLOTOFF…...

The monsters are being burn alive, and some of the shards of the bottle stuck in their fur. And another one is throw, setting the area in fire. The scream of the monster is quite loud, and distracting, after a few minutes the monsters died, but still burning.

Nepgear: sigh- Is at least the mascot ok?

Compa: I…I think the Mascot disappeared!

Underling: Hahahaha! Disappeared is right! I destroyed it while you were fighting my minions!

Underling stops for a minute a sees the bodies of her minions burned to a crisp.

Underling: that was…... excessive…...

Red: We weren't fast enough!

Nepgear look down the broken shards of the Mascot.

?: Nepgear! Grab the pieces, we can't let the enemy have even one piece. I have a bad feeling about this.

Nepgear: Ok!

If: I hope you realize what you've done. We won't let you run away this time!

Underling: Oh? Are you sure you have the time to waste on me? With the Mascot gone, it's be release?

Compa: Um, what is?

Underling: The machine sealed away in another dimension by the Mascot! The Killachine is back, bitches!

? changes loadout, from its normal pistols, to a golden rocket launcher with Christmas lights as decoration, a whip for melee weapon (a disciplinary action), and a backpack with a trumpet (a buff banner). At the same the time a giant robot wielding a giant axe and a hammer.

Red: Whoa! Wh-What is this thing? It looks... really cool, like a super robot used for war!

If: So the mission of the Mascot had must've been keep this thing from becoming active!

Underling: Here it comes! If we can release a ton of this at once, Lowee will surrender to us overnight! Go Killachine! Rid me of these brats once for all!

Nepgear: Get ready!

Killachine: ….

Underling: Uh…

Killachine: …

Red: It's not moving.

?: It's killing the mood.

Underling: J-Just gimme a sec, wouldja? Yo, Killachine? Hey dude…

Killachine: ….

Compa: Maybe it got all rusted from being sealed away for so long…

Underling: Th-That's not funny! Why is this happening? And after that badass set, too… Move it, scraphead!

Underling kicks the robot, and smoke is starting to come from the exhaust pipes of the machine.

Killachine: Vrrr…

Underling: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!

If: How archaic. It must be an old machine if you can fix it with a couple of solid kicks.

Underling: Shaddap! Who cares, as long it ends up working!? Go get 'em, Killachine!

The Killachine starts to attack them. ? shoots some rockets at the robot, doing some damage, If tries to get close, but she is not quick enough, and she almost got hit, ? hits If with the whip.

If: Hey! Attack the robot not… me? I didn't feel any pain

?: This whip makes you go fast and myself, soooo let me hit you, and you to Red! Nepgear and Compa, they would provide support.

Nepgear and Compa agree, Nepgear transform, providing medium to long range support, while Compa, provides heals. ? hits both Red, and If, with the whip, making the three of them go faster for a few seconds, just enough to get close. If does some slashes, and Red get a couple of hits on the machine, ? still continues to shoot rockets at it.

?: Almost!...

?: Yes, my meter is full!

? blows the trumpet, and a yellow flag comes from the backpack.

?: Ok, we have a few seconds of extra-damage.

If: Right!

Red: Oh! I have, an idea! Hit me with the whip!

?: Roger!

? hits Red, and she starts to run towards Killachine, she pulls her giant Yo-Yo, and with a swing launches it. The Killachine tries to repeal the attack, but If, and ? drive its agro towards them instead, the sting of the toy tangles the foe, and inabilities the arms.

Red: I did! Now you can praise me!

?: That was pretty aweso….

The Killachine goes a little berserk, and with its tail hits Red in the back, knocking her in an instant.

?: Red down! Medic!

Compa: I'm on it!

Compa shoots an arrow to Red, she's still conscious, but out of danger. Compa drags Red out the combat.

? Well…. That happened…

If: We need to focus!

?: I'll do some distraction. You are going to attack regardless of me being close.

If: Ok!

? rocket-jumps, and fall on the head of the robot, and starts to hit it whit the whip. The whip can't do damage to allies, but can damage enemies.

?: Get a haircut trashcan! If!

If: Demonic inferno!

Both the machine and ? get in the pillar of fire. The Killachine is getting weaker, ? jumps out of the head, just in time for Nepgear to try to finish it!

Nepgear: Slash wave!

The Killachine even with that last attack, it continues to move. And red regains consciousness.

?: Fuck. I have to admit this thing is quite durable for a combustion engine machine, maybe I should dismantle one… and see what it makes it tic.

Nepgear: I would like to do that too…I mean, It's hard to tell if our attacks are even affecting…

If: Dang, this is getting us nowhere. We gotta pull back for now and see if the Oracle has any advice!

Underling: What's this? Running away? Go ahead. I'd love to watch you all flee I terror! Not like it really matters, because you'll be smashed into goo either way!

Red: Ooh, challenge accepted! I'll never turn tail against anything that threatens my wifeys!

?: Red, for the love of the Getter Emperor, you literally a few minutes ago you were completely unconscious.

Red: But, still…

?: And, besides I'm going to have the last laugh.

Underling: hahaha, like you can….

?: Uploading, video of an incompetent hoe, getting screamed by her bosses on the phone.

Underling: …...

?: Enjoy your new fame on the internet!

Nepgear: That was cruel.

?: I know, now hurry up!

They leave, and Underling doesn't say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**_They got back to the Basilicom._**

Mina: I see. The Killachine is back.

Ram: You ran because you were scared to fight? Jeez, you're so super lame!

?: Jeez, perhaps we should have brought both of you, and then when the Killachines were waking up, run away and leave you behind.

Ram sticking out her tongue: Bleh! You are just lame!

?: Do you wanna fight little gremlin?

If: Don't pick a fight with a little kid!

Rom: Are you okay…?

Nepgear: Yes, I'm just fine. Thank you.

Ram: Stoppit, Rom! Stop worrying about these dummies!

If: Tell us about the Killachine. Our attacks could hardly dent it.

Mina: Arfoire created it as a tool of destruction. Its power… Well, you saw that much firsthand.

?: well…. I think Red experience at first hand, rather than saw…

Red: Hey!

Mina: Also, there are far more than one of them. Hundreds must be sealed away all over Lowee…

If: Hundreds? Oh, gimme a break.

?: Yes, hundreds, quite bad, imagine if there are the same amounts of me's. **_-wink_** -.

If shrugs with the idea, and then she's in relief after knowing that is not possible… maybe…. Probably….

Ram: Pssh! Numbers are stupid. Just say the word, then me and Rom will blow 'em all away!

Rom: KA-BOOM…

Compa: Now, now. I don't think it's a simple as blowing things up…

?: Mostly, because, we've tried and failed…. Although maybe heavy artillery and bombardments could do the trick….

Mina: Such a course of action isn't realistic. That's why we used the Mascot to seal them away, but…

Nepgear: The disc shattered. The Mascot…

Mina: still, this situation must be addressed. Fortunately, ASIC is not one of to take hasty action.

If: Which, could also mean they're taking their time to make a thorough game plan.

?: We're talking about, Underling, you know, she is not that smart, I think the reason why aren't attacking, is because a Killachine take a long time to start, now imagine the same think with hundreds of Killachines.

If: hmm.

Mina: It is a selfish request, but may I ask for your aid in protecting the city and gathering information?

Nepgear: That won't be a problem at all. What's done can't be undone. So we'll do all we can to help.

Mina: Thank you. I'm sure you're all tired after today's ordeal. Please rest here for the night.

**_All of them went to sleep, but in the middle of the night ? wakes up to meet someone. They find each other in a dark alley._**

?: Hello there, Iota 77.

Iota 77: Well, hello, how have you been, Gamma**?

?: You know, babysitting, those primitives.

Iota 77: Soooo, why did you call me here?

?: I'm here for a request, is more like a plan b if everything fails.

Iota 77: continue…

?: I want some EWAC type mobile suits, monitoring the area around the world labyrinth.

Iota 77: How many? Remember that we don't have to many mobile suits in stock.

?: Two RMS-119 "EWAC-Zacks" or RGM-89DEW "EWAC-Jegans" I need them flying around.

Iota 77: In that case, we need some "base jabbers "anything else?

?: And for the case of everything going wrong…hmmm, two YMS-16M, and three YMT-05.

Iota 77: Two "Xamels", and three Hildolrfs….

?: What can I say? The 680mm Gun-Cannon, of the Xamel and the 30 cm Main cannon of the Hildolrf, are really nice for artillery.

Iota 77: Anything else?

?: A platoon of four RGM-79D "GM" could districts type, for a sweeping operation after the bombardment, And I want them with the NFHI GMC-TYPE2 90mm Bullpup Machine gun, you know the machine gun with the grenade launcher.

Iota 77: Don't you prefer, some "Dom" type mobile suits?

?: Meh, for this climate I thing, those "Gms" can work perfectly, and I need all of the Mobile suits on stand-by, with the exception of the EWACs, I need those things in surveillance all of the time.

Iota 77: I see, let me talk with the others…. Ok…. Done... Gamma 25, and Eta 78, are all already taking off, the others are giving maintenance, to the Xamels.

?: Great! If the surveillance team sees that, the Killachines are escaping, they can send the signal to the artillery.

Iota 77: Is a good plan b, anyway I gotta go, see ya!

?: Bye!

**_They say goodbye to the other, and ? goes back to the Basilicom to sleep. After rest the party goes out to see what they can do._**

If: Well, this sucks. We can protect the city all we want, but the enemy's shown no sign of movement.

Compa: Even if the Mister Killachines do come, I don't think we're enough to protect the whole city…

? shrugs like it doesn't know nothing.

Nepgear: And the Mascot is gone. What're we going to do…?

Red: Egh, I hate thinking. Why not glue the disc back together? If my wifeys join forces, anything's possible.

If: As if it would be that easy.

?: You know…. I could….

? is cut by Nepgear.

Nepgear: Still, that's our real option at this point. Let's try to find a way to piece it back together.

? Could you listen to me?

They are to focus on the current situation.

Nepgear: I mean, we need the Mascot to seal the machines away again, and we need its help for the CPUs…

If: Yeah, but who knows how to fix a broken disc? Not like we'll happen upon such a convenient person.

?: umm I ca-

And is cut again by the voice of tiny a girl.

Tiny girl: It can be fixed, nyu.

If: See? If we just stumbled upon someone like her, then maybe it would be possible.

The tiny girl: I said, it can be fixed. Look this way, nyu.

?: Come on! You know what…... fuck you! Let's just do it your way.

If: What has gotten to you?

?: forget it…. just do as the story say…

If: …... Right….

If talks now to the tiny girl with a cat hat, sitting on a ball.

If: And who are you?

Broccoli: Broccoli, nyu.

Nepgear: Hello, um… Nice to meet you. I'm sorry to ask this so suddenly, but can you really fix this disc?

Broccoli: Well, GAMERS magazine had an article about fixing disc a while back, so sure, nyu.

? sarcastically: Whoa, isn't that convenient?

Compa: Please calm down!

?: Fine…

If: GAMERS magazine, huh? Again, how convenient.

?: AAAHHGGGG!

? is so furious, that not only the snow is melting, part of the floor is also melting.

Compa: aaah too hot! Please calm down! How about a nice cup of tea?

? grinding its teeth: Yes, I would like to have some….

Compa pours a cup, and somehow manage to give it to it.

? still grinding its teeth: Thanks, I appreciated.

? drinks the now boiling tea, and calms a little more.

Compa: better?

?: a little…

? gives the cup back, and Compa grabs it with a lot of care since the cup felt very, very hot.

If and Broccoli were too distracted to notice ? outburst.

Broccoli: Don't you think about it too hard. Anyway, you can fix the disc with the right materials, nyu.

Nepgear**: (jeez, I think it was going to have meltdown)** Okay. What do we need to gather?

Broccoli: Two things. Rare metal and Datanium, nyu.

Nepgear: I see... Where are they?

Broccoli: The Lowee International Exhibit has some interesting monsters, if you know get what Broccoli is saying, nyu.

Nepgear: Thanks! Let's go, everyone.

If: No reason to lollygag. Let's collect these materials as fast as possible.

Broccoli: I will wait here. Good luck out there, nyu.

?: Ok... um….

Nepgear: Why aren't you walking?

?: It seems that my outburst, made the floor melt, and now I am stuck **–sigh- **five a moment.

Red: Hahahaha! That's funny!

? pulls its legs out the solid floor breaking it like it was nothing.

?: Not as your stupid face.

Red huffs. and They finally leave.

**_After a long walk they enter the Lowee global expo, fortunately for them, everything is freeze and dead. They stumble, the cold and dead body from a rock monster._**

Nepgear: Could that be one of the monsters that Broccoli mentioned?

If: One way to find out!

?: Let's crack this thing up!

? uses its frying pan and breaks the monster, reveling the rare metal inside.

?: I've got it! now, where is the Datanium?

Nepgear: Let me check my N-gear… is in the world…. Labyrinth…...

?: Darn! Ok, we need to very careful, or we are going to have the Killachine in our asses.

Compa: yes, we don't want to bother mister Killachine.

**_They all agree, and make they wake their way over there. And very, very carefully, not making too many loud noises, and they find a very weird monster, that monster is their target._**

Red: Hey, look at that dopey monster!

?: You're right! It looks like a low polygon head.

Nepgear: We should beat it up, and quick!

**_They bet up the monster and obtain the Datanium._**

Nepgear: And with that, we have the items Broccoli said we needed. We should hurry back to the city.

Compa: I hope we can resuscitate the Mascot!

If: More like we have to bring it back. Time's running out, and there's no telling when the enemy will strike.

?: In that case, hurry up! And stop talking.

**_At the same Miss incompetent, is still turning up the Killachines._**

Underling: Awesome. One more back online. Huh… kinda cool seeing all of these things come to life. I'm gonna crush Lowee and those stupid CPU broads and creepy, ugly monster for ruining my reputation!

? screaming: YOU CAN'T RUIN, SOME THAT DOESN'T EXIST!

Underling: ….

**_The gang went to find Broccoli, and they find her._**

Nepgear: We got the items, Broccoli!

Broccoli: Well done, nyu. All right, so… Give it your best, Nepgear.

Nepgear: What the goodness!? Me?

Broccoli: You can do it. just because in yourself, nyu.

?: JUST DO IT! NEPGEAR! DO IT!

Nepgear: Okay… I guess I can try…

If: Let's borrow a room in the Basilicom. It might be good to have the Oracle around if the Mascot recovers.

**_They leave, and went immediately to the Basilicom, they told Mina about the plan and start to work._**

Nepgear: So… I put this here, then…

Mina: I see, you plan to bring the Mascot back by creating a replica disc with the materials gathered.

?: Thanks for stating the obvious, Nepgear let me help you with this.

Nepgear: Ok!

Extra mechanic manipulators came from ? back, and starts to pull together the disc with these.

Ram: That actually looks cool, those robotic arms.

If: hmm, I didn't know you could do that.

Compa: Doesn't hurt you?

? annoyed: No, it doesn't, now shut up and continue working!

Nepgear: Come on. Don't be harsh with them, they never saw, your extra-manipulators.

Red: Soo, you already knew, that it could that.

Nepgear: Yes.**_ -sigh- _**Broccoli was kind enough to appear at the most convenient time and tell us about this method.

?: -**angry mumbles- **yeah, so "convenient".

If: Let's save the praise until after we manage to pull this off.

Ram: Whoa! This is so rad! Lowee Mascot is gonna come back and be fine, right?

Rom: Uh-huh, uh-huh…

?: Yep-yep!

Nepgear: And now I put this doodad in…

?: No, you gotta turn this… upside-down….

Nepgear: Like this?

?: And we put….

Nepgear: that thingamajig, and…

?: move it to the left…

If: hmmm, what a weird interaction.

Nepgear: Oh, I see…

?: Rotate it about 60 degrees to the right….

Nepgear: And… yay we did it!

Nepgear gives a high-five to one of the extra-manipulators of ?.

The White discs starts to wake up.

White disc: Hmm? Where... is this…?

?: IT'S ALIVE!

Red: Score! The Mascot's back!

Mina: Yes. It's wonderful to see you again. Do you remember who I am?

White disc: Lowee's Oracle… What going on here? I was… destroyed, yet…

?: YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD TO GIVE THE LIVING HAIRCUTS!

Nepgear:** -sigh- **We repaired you and brought you back.

White disc: I see… Thank you. But then, what of the seal?

Mina: it has been broken. We need to seal Killachine away again as soon as possible. I pains me to treat you as nothing more than a tool, but…

?: We need you working.

White disc: No need to feel that way. Time is of the essence. Knowing this… Sister if Neptune, I need to ask a favor of you.

? mumbling and giggling: Pfffff … "sister of Neptune" …. Pfffff….

Red: not bully my wifey goddess!

Red hits ? with her elbow, it doesn't hurt it, but it shuts up.

Nepgear: Yes? What is it?

White disc: As you have notice, fighting is not my forte. I am unable to return to where I must reactivate the seal. Thought it may burden but you, may I ask that you escort me to my destination?

Nepgear: Of course! You didn't even need to ask.

?: Well, we don't have any option.

Broccoli: I'm going too, nyu.

Compa: Why, Miss Broccoli? We're going to a very scary, dangerous dungeon.

Broccoli: There's strength in numbers. I can be very helpful, nyu.

If: No need to bite the hand offering to feed us, right?

?: whatever is your decision, boss.

Nepgear: Don't call like that! But we're really grateful for your help.

Broccoli: Don't mention it, nyu.

Rom: …

Ram: …?

Nepgear: Um… it would be really nice if Rom and Ram came with us, too. They'd be big help.

Rom: Okay, I wanna…

Ram: N-No! stupid Rom, we can't go!

Rom: Why not…?

Ram: Um, 'cuz… we're Lowee's candidate CPU Candidate, so gotta stay here and protect the city, duh!

?: I have to admit, that is a good excuse.

Rom: But…

Nepgear: Aww, that's too bad. I guess I can't force you to come with us…

Ram: No you can't! So anyway, me and Rom are gonna go play by ourselves over there. C'mon, Rom!

Rom: But… Wait!

Mina: **-sigh- **They're still just kids, after all. I'm sorry to ask you with such a burden when it should be dealt with by Lowee authorities…

?: But then again, we are in a hurry.

Nepgear: There's really no need to apologize. We'll be going now!

?: Shall we!

**_They leave the Basilicom, with the Mascot in hand._**

* * *

All of Mobile suits mentions are mechs from the Gundam franchise, and they are for the most part from the the Universal Century, and...

Neptune: hey! over 14 chapters already and I have no presence!

?: Maybe is because I'm more attractive than you!

Neptune: No, you're not, and Im' the "protagonist".

Could you not interrupt me? I'm in the midle of something...

***more heat up disccusion noises***

_sigh-_ ok... I'm going to put more references to see if all you can get them all...

AND STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!

_silence..._

?: In my defense, she is her fault...

I SAID SILENCE!

?:...

Neptune:...

thanks for reading.


End file.
